


Viaje de Verano

by acm2099



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acm2099/pseuds/acm2099
Summary: Durante su curso de verano, Temo conoce a un nuevo amigo al que intentará ayudar a definir más de un sentimiento. Mientras Ari intenta descifrar el rompecabezas que conforma el siguiente paso en su relación con Temo.





	1. Capítulo I

 

Ari alargó  su caricia desde la mano de Temo hasta su ante brazo, amaba sentir el cambió de tacto en esas zonas, amaba sentir a la cabeza de Temo recostada en su pecho, amaba sus labios, amaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos, en silencio, simplemente acariciándose. Temo le había mostrado el camino hacia la felicidad y Ari ama esa simple idea.  

 

Estaban recostados en la cómoda cama de la habitación de Temo, con la puerta abierta, escuchando el bullicio de la planta baja.

 

—¿Me vas a extrañar? —Le preguntó a Temo después de soltar un suspiro. Temo le ponía tan mal.

—Es una pregunta bastante absurda, Tahi. Aún no me voy y ya te estoy extrañando —Ari empezó a jugar con el vello del antebrazo de Temo. Era tonto pero también amaba esas diferencias; él no tenía ni un solo vello y Temo se rasuraba por las mañanas para tener una sombra de barba por las tardes.

—¿Me vas a llamar todos los días? —Ari no estaba muy seguro si había un gran cambio de horario entre Washington y Oaxaca pero definitivamente quería escuchar a Temo todos los días así fueran a las tres de la mañana de México.

—Claro. Cada noche —él había sugerido el curso. Lo había encontrado mientras buscaba algunas opciones de universidad. A Temo le había encantado de inmediato la idea pero no estaba muy convencido de irse todo el verano. Ari sólo tuvo que ver esos ojos marrones, que tanto amaba, brillando de ilusión, para darse a la tarea de hacerle entender que tenía que irse a hacer ese curso. Temo quería ser político y ese curso sería bueno para él así que, aunque lo extrañara horrores, tenía que apoyarlo.

—Te amo, Temo.

—Te amo, Ari.

 

El movimiento fue instantáneo, sus labios se buscaron con la misma necesidad maravillosa de siempre, los labios de Temo eran suaves y provocaban en Ari una sensación que nunca olvidaría, ni en un millón de años. Cuando se separaron Ari tuvo la mejor vista de todas: su perfecto novio con los labios enrojecidos y sus mejillas encendidas. Temo era hermoso y lo amaba.

 

—Me gustaría congelar este momento —le dijo y Temo sonrió.

—A mí también aunque —Temo recorrió con su mano una línea recta desde la cadera hasta el cuello de Ari que, de pronto, empezó a sentir sus labios secos y necesitados — eso impediría que pudiéramos vivir otros momentos más… interesantes.

—¿Más? —La voz de Ari era profunda e íntima. Se besaron de nuevo y Ari se dejó llevar, envolvió el cuerpo de Temo con sus brazos, sus bocas se movían en una sincronía perfecta, sus lenguas se rozaban logrando encaminar sensaciones inimaginables por cada terminal nerviosa de sus cuerpos.

 

Olvidaron que estaban en la casa de Temo con la puerta abierta de la habitación y, que en cualquier momento, alguien podía aparecer para interrumpirles. Realmente nada de eso importaba. En ese instante sólo eran ellos dos, en un universo dónde existían para besarse así, para envolverse uno en el otro, para abandonarlo todo por su deseo de estar juntos.

 

—Tenemos que parar —dijo Ari soltando un poco a su novio —. Pancho puede venir en cualquier momento —Temo asintió, se separó de Ari suspirando ruidosamente sólo por hacer algo y despejarse del momento. Ari cerró los ojos y de inmediato se arrepintió porque su mente fue inundada con imágenes de Temo encima suyo besándole como si no hubiera un mañana.

 

Ciertamente las cosas habían avanzado en el terreno físico y cada vez se atrevían a más. Ari aún no tenía muy claro hasta dónde llegarían pero no podía ocultar que deseaba tener contacto con la piel de Temo y provocar en él miles de sensaciones. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En dónde? ¿Para qué? Y ¿hasta dónde? Aún no lo tenía muy definido. Pero evidentemente su primera vez no sería allí y menos con toda la familia de Temo merodeando.

 

—¡¡¡Cuauhtémoc López, apúrate, nos va a dejar el avión!!! —Temo le sonrió y Ari le regresó el gesto. Dos meses sin verle, estaba seguro que un balazo dolería menos, pero aún así no dejó de sonreírle a Temo.

 

****

 

—¿Entonces la _conetxion_ la harás en Toluca?

—Sí, Papancho, la conexión es en Toluca, allí me voy a encontrar con Diego —Ari no pudo evitar tensar un poco el garre de la mano de su novio al escuchar el nombre de _Diego_. No es que lo odiara, claro que no, sólo que él siempre terminaba recordándole cómo estuvo a punto de perder a Temo y ese pasaje de su vida ponía a Ari particularmente tenso.

— _Ta bueno_. Quiero que me llames antes de que tomes el avión _pa_ los Estados Unidos —Pancho abrazó a Temo —. Salúdame a _Diegochaspopochas_ y dile que lo seguimos esperando en casa —claro, esperándole en casa, pero ni de broma iba a quedarse en la misma habitación de Temo.

—Sí, Papancho.

 

Temo se despidió de Julio y de Lupita que no perdieron el tiempo de pedirle miles de regalos. Temo dijo que si a todo. Luego fue el turno de Ari. No terminaban de sentirse cómodos de besarse frente a sus padres, así que Ari tuvo que conformarse con un abrazo que decía de todo y que, a la vez, les dejaba un gran vacío. Ari hubiera querido besarle hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

 

—Te voy a extrañar muchísimo —Temo le susurró al oído y Ari suspiró como el idiota que era.

—Yo también, Tahí —Ari le dio un suave beso en la mejilla —. ¿Tú no le mandas saludos a Diego?

—Muy gracioso señor López pero ya le dije lo que le tenía que decirle cuando le llame —Ari le había pedido el número de Diego ¿de qué habían hablado? Eso aún era un misterio para Temo.

—Tengo que abordar…

 

Verle marcharse había causado en Ari un dolor que nunca imaginó sentir. Temo lo tenía comiendo de su mano y no se arrepentía absolutamente de nada.

 

*****

 

—De nuevo tienes esa cara —Cyrus envió el mensaje que estaba escribiendo; era un escueto: ok. Últimamente su amistad con TJ, si es que aún se podía llamar así, se basaba monosílabos e incómodos silencios. Cyrus había pensado muy seriamente dejar de hablarle pero una parte de él no quería recurrir a un recurso tan inmaduro a pesar de que TJ le había roto el corazón en más de un sentido.

—Estoy cansado, han sido demasiadas actividades en los últimos días —Buffy asintió sin embargo Cyrus sabía que se aproximaba una tormenta de apellido Driscoll.

—Ya… y no tiene nada que ver que TJ se haya portado contigo como un verdadero patán al dejarte plantado el día del disfraz —Cyrus empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Amaba a Buffy pero a veces su amiga no entendía que había ciertas cosas que debía dejar pasar.

—Se disculpó. Yo acepté las disculpas y estamos en buenos términos. Además… no nos hablamos mucho desde que TJ decidió tener una “amistad” —usó sus manos para enfatizar las comillas — con Kira.

—Cyrus, de verdad, creo que deberíamos hablar. Sé que te está doliendo y…

—¿Y? Buffy, ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que duele realmente. TJ era mi amigo y a veces llegué a pensar que él y yo… Mira, ni yo lo entiendo. Sólo sé que me rompió el corazón y no es porque este con Kira si no porque pensé que nuestra amistad era más importante para él pero me dejo solo, haciendo el ridículo, no le importó para nada.

—Cyrus…

—De verdad quisiera tener las respuestas Buffy pero no es así —Cyrus abrazó a Buffy con fuerza —. Sé que me quieres, sé qué haces esto por mí pero no quiero hablar de eso —aunque lo que Cyrus quería decir era que no sabía cómo hablar de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Lo siento —le dijo con toda honestidad.

—Lo sé. Iré a clase, te veré más tarde.

 

Buffy se quedó con el amargo sabor de boca de no poder ayudarle, de no saber que decirle, de no tener la sensibilidad para encontrar las palabras correctas en medio la confusión de su amigo.

 

****

 

Extrañarlo horrores estaba valiendo la pena con tan sólo ver el brillo de sus ojos. Temo resplandecía alegría mientras le hablaba de sus primeras impresiones del curso. Había conocido a gente muy interesante y habían hablado de la economía, de los mercados emergentes. Ari hizo la anotación mental de investigar que jodidos era eso de los mercados emergentes.

 

Algo que le ponía muy de buenas era que Pancho se había preocupado por conseguir un departamento cercano al campus dónde se impartía el curso. El lugar tenía dos habitaciones completamente independientes eso quería decir que, bajo ningún motivo, Diego y Temo compartían habitación. Y es que él aún tenía medio presente que en Oaxaca estuvieron durmiendo juntos. Cierto que no eran novios pero bien que Diego andaba derrapando por Temo así que era mejor tenerlos separados para no regresar a ese pequeño fragmento de la historia.

 

—Entonces ¿ya pensaste en las canciones para la maqueta? —Temo se movió de tal suerte que su camiseta se levantó y Ari no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la franja de piel que había quedado al descubierto. Ciertamente ya lo había visto si camiseta en Huatulco pero en aquel momento su relación apenas y se encaminaba en el terreno íntimo, en cambio, ahora… Ari estaba notando con bastante entusiasmo el abdomen definido de su novio. ¿En qué momento Temo se había puesto así? —¿Ari?

—¿Qué? Sí, sí, perdón… se me fue la onda. ¿Qué paso?

—Canciones… prueba —Temo sonrió y Ari evitó soltar suspirar.

—Bueno, mamá dice que la primera canción debe ser amor valiente y Eduardo está de acuerdo. Mi papá dice que sería mejor labios de miel, Julieta y Robert creen que pegaría más algo movido como juegos de amor, Julio y Lupita dicen que bronceados de amor. Blanca y Eugenio me sugirieron que cantara una balada. Ah, y la abuela cree que debería incluir un bolero —Ari observó la mano de su novio que tortuosamente se movió sobre la franja de piel que había estado analizando. Estaba seguro que Temo no era consciente de ese movimiento como tampoco lo era de la forma en la que Ari había tragado saliva.

—¿Y tú que quieres? —Ari vio a Temo a los ojos. Estaban a kilómetros de distancia, hablando por el móvil y aún así, sabía que con una mirada podía transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

—Perfecto… ese será el primer tema para la maqueta.

—¿Sabes que es sumamente injusto que me digas eso cuando no puedo besarte?

—Encontraré la manera de compensarte… —de pronto un ruido rompió el momento —. ¿Qué es?

—Diego, seguro olvidó las llaves. Salió con un amigo y ya sabes.

—No pierde tiempo, es el tercer amigo en lo que va de la semana. Da igual, de todas maneras ya es tarde, tienes que dormir.

—Tú también. Te amo, Aritóteles Córcega.

—Te amo, Cuauhtémoc López.

 

Ari cerró los ojos y empezó a decirse que, un día más sin él, era un día menos para el fin del verano.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

 

—¿Entonces empiezas a grabar el viernes? —Temo le preguntó a Ari mientras seguía preparándose la cena. Su curso estaba resultado de lo más interesante y lo estaba disfrutando mucho pero una parte de él se sentía muy mal por no poder estar con Ari cuando grabara sus primeras canciones en un estudio de verdad.

—Sí, pero desde ahorita te digo Cuauhtémoc López, no quiero que estés _tristeando_ por no poder estar aquí —Temo le sonrió a su novio. Se conocían tan bien. Era imposible ocultarle algo.

—¿Tú no te vas a sentir triste al no verme allí? —Temo observó como el semblante de su novio cambiaba un poco pero casi de inmediato pareció que Ari se animaba dándole una sonrisa tierna.

—Claro que sí. Pero te lo dije en Huatulco, quiero que los dos crezcamos como personas, admiro lo que haces, lo que piensas y cómo quieres hacer algo positivo por las personas. Tengo el novio más fregón del mundo —Temo sonrió. Sin querer presionó un botón que no era en la cafetera y toda el agua se había terminado derramando en su camiseta.

—Me lleva…

—Ey, ¿estás bien? —Ari prácticamente quería salir de la pantalla.

—Sí, esta maldita cosa que compró Diego tiene más botones que una nave de la NASA y me equivoque. Pero no te preocupes, es sólo agua.

 

Temo se quitó la camiseta y empezó a secarse con ella, cuando terminó la arrojó sobre la pequeña barra que usaban de comedor y luego regresó su atención al móvil. Al principio pensó que la señal había fallado pues la imagen de Ari parecía congelada pero luego se percató que no era precisamente eso. Ari lo estaba observando atentamente y su mirada parecía recorrer todo su torso. Por un momento, Temo, se sintió como si estuviera completamente desnudo frente a su novio. Tuvo el impulso de cubrirse con la camiseta que había dejado abandonada pero se contuvo, en vez de eso, bajó los brazos y clavó su mirada en la de Ari.

 

Se quedaron en silencio y, a pesar de la distancia, se formó en entre ellos un aura de magnetismo. Temo fue consiente del sonrojo que estaba empezando a desarrollarse en sus mejillas, también sentía la piel de su cuello dos grados más caliente que el resto de su cuerpo pero, aún así, no se movió pues no quería perder la magia del momento.

 

Antes de conocer a Ari nunca se imaginó que alguien pudiera expresar gusto por él. Nunca se consideró un chico atractivo o particularmente agradable. Sin embargo Ari se había fijado en él y su relación había llegado al punto en el que estaba en ese momento donde Temo notaba el deseo encendido en la mirada de su novio.

Notó que Ari quería decir algo, parecía que balbuceaba lentamente y Temo intentó pensar en decir algo que resultara remotamente sensual pero…

 

—Oye, Temo —cuando Temo escuchó la voz de Diego, cerró los ojos y evitó gritar de frustración —. Oh, perdón, no sabía que estaban haciendo _eso_. Aunque hay mejores lugar que la cocina…

—No, Diego, no es lo que parece. Tú cafetera casi me causa quemaduras de tercer grado. Me quité la camiseta porque estaba empapada —Diego hizo un gesto de exasperación.

—Drama hasta por el café —Diego se acercó al móvil de Temo y le saludó a Ari.

—¿Sabes? Deberías de cerrar la boca. Digo, ya sé que tu novio se cae de bueno pero disimula un poco —Diego rió cuando notó el sonrojó de Ari —. Bueno, cuando terminen de… hacer, lo que no estaban haciendo, ¿puedes ayudarme con mi ensayo de mañana? Sigo sin poder darle un buen enfoque.

—Sí, sí. Voy —Diego tomó la primera taza de café hecho por su lujosa cafetera y se marchó y con él también se fue el momento que estaba teniendo con su novio —. Lo siento —Ari negó.

—No te preocupes. De todas maneras ya tenemos casi dos horas hablando.

—Cierto —Temo sonrió — ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

—Claro, te amo Tahi.

—Te amo, Tahi.

 

*****

 

 

Ari se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil. Las cosas se habían tornado interesantes y a la vez raras. Habían entrado en un terreno que no conocía y eso le hacía sentir nervios pero también con una sensación de querer explorar esas posibilidades que se le estaban presentado.

 

—¿Estás bien? —Ari parpadeó y se dio cuenta que Eduardo estaba llamándole —. Te pregunte si querías algo de comer y parecías en la luna —su mamá y Eduardo aún vivían en casas separadas pero estaba resultando una formalidad porque Lalo prácticamente se la pasaba todo su tiempo libre con ellos.

—Sí, bueno, digo… —Eduardo rió —. Quiero decir, cualquier cosa estaría bien.

—¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar? —Ari negó pero luego asintió —. Vaya, ¿es malo?

—No, sólo es… raro, no sé cómo describirlo. Hay temas de los que me siento cómodo hablándolos, vamos, ni siquiera con Temo que es mi mejor amigo y mi novio. Obviamente tampoco los puedo hablar con mi mamá —Eduardo asintió.

—Bueno, salta a la vista que no soy tu mamá y, sé que no tengo edad para ser parte de la tropa unidos, pero me gustaría ser tu amigo —Ari sentía cariño por Eduardo. Nunca intentó imponer su presencia, en cambio, se había ganado su lugar a base de demostrar el amor que sentía por su mamá, por Arquí y por él.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Pero no sé si pueda. Digo, tienes razón, fuera de Temo, mis amigos son unos niños maravillosos pero no hay manera de que puedan ayudarme —Ari rió de manera nerviosa —. A veces me siento celoso de Temo y su amistad con Diego, no en el terreno romántico, sabes, más bien porque sé que ellos pueden hablar de esos temas y yo no tengo ningún amigo…

—¿Gay? —Ari asintió —. Se van a mudar, conocerás personas nuevas, no todos serán unos rotundos imbéciles como los chicos de tu colegio. Aunque hay temas que son delicados para tomar los consejos de los amigos.

—Sí, bueno, no me refiero a “la plática” —enfatizó las palabras—. Mamá nos la dio y fue también incómodo pero no me refiero a eso —Ari bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con su celular como un intento vano de calmarse —. Cuanto estamos juntos, quiero decir, solos, Temo y yo… pues a veces tengo la inquietud de querer avanzar más y no sé si Temo también lo quiera, supongo que sí, digo, me parece que sí. Pero no sé cómo y todo resulta complicado, porque además he notado cosas que antes no y no sé porque, o seas, de pronto él me parece… bueno, no de pronto, porque siempre ha sido guapo pero ahora es…

—Ey, chico, respira —Eduardo rió —. Ya, entiendo lo que quieres decir —¿entendía? Eso sí era una novedad, pues ni el propio Ari se entendía a veces —. Todo lo que conlleva una primera vez suele darnos pánico y emoción. Son emociones bastante raras de sentirlas a la vez —Ari asintió —, todo lleva un tiempo para desarrollarse.

 

Ari empezó a pensar en el inicio de su relación con Temo. Al principio todo había sido un poco torpe. La transición de amigos a novios se había dado de manera lenta. La primera vez q tomó la mano de Temo fue para demostrarle a su abuela un punto pero al mismo tiempo nació la necesidad de tener más contacto físico con él. Los abrazos fueron más fluidos, los pequeños roces, dejaron de hacerle saltar para volverse parte de su intimidad.

 

La primera vez que le besó en la mejilla se dio cuenta que Temo necesitaba una afeitada y a la vez amó esa sensación en los labios. Después, en más de una ocasión, se preguntó lo que se sentiría besarlo si tuviera barba. Se vio tentado en decirle a Temo que se dejara de rasurar.

 

Y luego vino su primer beso. Aún lo recordaba y todo su cuerpo se estremecía de felicidad. Se había lanzado por los labios de Temo porque realmente estaba harto de la tensión y la frustración por los intentos que no habían terminado en nada. Cuando Temo le correspondió el universo tuvo un nuevo sentido. Ari supo, que a partir de ese momento, nunca podría cansarse de los labios de Temo López.

 

—Sí, tienes razón. A nosotros nos costó algo. Pero ahora es confuso para mí. Temo nunca ha ocultado que lo primero que le llamó la atención de mí fue lo físico —otra vez Ari sintió que se sonrojaba pero no estaba diciendo una mentira. Temo y él habían hablado del momento en el que se conocieron y fue halagador escuchar a su novio describiendo ese encuentro —. Yo en ese momento no sabía que era gay y creo que más que su género fui fijándome en su personalidad, en su forma de ser. La primera vez que lo vi consolando a Julio y a Lupita pensé que no podía existir un mejor hermano que él —Eduardo se sintió enternecido por el matiz de añoranza que había tomado el rostro de Ari cuando hablaba de Temo —. Luego, cuando salió del closet con su familia, lo admire tanto, aguanto como un campeón los berrinches de Julio, todas sus majaderías, todas sus faltas de respeto. Él nunca se quejó, él nunca le dijo nada, siempre puso la otra mejilla y nunca le guardó rencor.

—Temo es un hombre muy valiente —Ari asintió —. Tú también lo eres.

—Él me enseñó. ¿Sabes que al principio le mentí a mis padres con respecto a ser gay?—Ari negó divertido — Bueno, pensé que les estaba mintiendo.

—Sí, tu mamá me contó todo.

—Todo estaba mal. Mi familia odiaba a Temo. Mi abuela y mi papá le hacían grosería, tras grosería y él siempre se mantuvo integro. Nunca les respondió —Ari sintió de pronto que quería llorar recordando esos momentos tan turbios para los dos. Se tragó el nudo que se estaba formando en garganta y continuo —. Creo que fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Temo. Yo fingía que era gay para apoyarle y él en lo único que pensaba era en que dejara de hacerlo porque estaba afectando a mi familia, a una familia que no se cansaba de humillarlo. Él me había confesado que estaba enamorado de mí y yo lo había rechazado. Pudo aprovecharse eso para odiarme, para lastimarme por haberlo lastimado primero, pero en vez de eso, sólo pensaba en mí. Él no quería que yo saliera lastimado. Lo he pensado muchas veces pero nunca se lo había contado a nadie.

—Son sentimientos muy profundos.

—Sí, los de ambos, digo, Temo lo tuvo más claros antes que yo. Supongo porque él ya sabía que era gay y yo fui asumiéndolo a medida que iba enamorando de él.

—¿Y ahora? —Ari volvió a bajar el rostro.

—Ahora, mi nuevo rompecabezas es que yo… cada vez lo veo más… _atractivo_ y no sé cómo demostrárselo. Vaya, me pongo nervioso hasta hablando con él del _tema_ —Eduardo le dio una palmada afectuosa en la espalda y Ari se sintió más tranquilo.

 

Ari guardó silencio y Eduardo pensó por un momento en lo que le hubiera gustado escuchar de su padre si es que hubiera tenido la confianza de acercarse a él para hablar de esos temas.

 

—Supongo que deben recurrir siempre a la confianza que se tienen Temo y tú. Al principio resultará abrumador pero les ayudará a decidir hasta donde quieren llegar. La intimidad va fluir, siempre pasa, el momento llega. Es normal que deseen cada vez más contacto físico entre ustedes porque se aman y, ésa, es una forma más de demostrarse su amor. Nunca tengas miedo de preguntarle, al final de cuentas, tú mismo me lo acabas de decir, Temo es, además de tu novio, tu mejor amigo. No todo mundo puede presumir eso.

—Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias por escucharme y por lo que me has dicho.

—Gracias a ti por tenerme confianza, Ari.

 

****

 

—Cyrus, por favor, ven conmigo —Cyrus observó los folletos en las manos de Buffy. Al parecer Shadyside iba a tener una serie de actividades culturales ese fin de semana y eran promovidas por la UDub. Todo parecía muy interesante. El problema era que Cyrus no tenía deseos de asistir a ningún lado y menos por las razones que Buffy tenía; su amiga estaba intentando sacarlo de su estado de ánimo particularmente sobrio, parecía que no aceptaba del todo que lo que Cyrus necesitaba era tiempo.

—No puedo Buffy. Saldré con mamá y con Todd —no era del todo mentira. Su madre y su padrastro tenían que visitar a un familiar enfermo.

—Por favor Cyrus. No puedes recluirte. Quien sabe, tal vez en ese lugar conozcas personas interesantes.

—¿Lo dices por esto? —Cyrus señaló el folleto de la liga LGBT de la UDuB —. Buffy, gracias, pero no me siento cómodo hablando con desconocidos. Ni siquiera he salido del closet con mis papás y son terapeutas. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo, ¿ok?

 

Cyrus se dio media vuelta y se fue. Aunque Buffy seguía con la firme idea de que Cyrus necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo pudiera entender, con alguien que de verdad pudiera ayudarle y ella se lo conseguiría. Por algo eran los mejores amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo sin saber muy bien q esta pasando conmigo. Pero esto tendrá 10 capítulos. Algún día Ari y Temo llegarán a segunda base? No lo sé.


	3. Capítulo III

 Capítulo III

 

 

Buffy terminó con sus papas fritas y Marty sonrió. Su novia estaba teniendo una actitud pasivo-agresiva pero aún no entendía muy bien que estaba ocurriendo.

 

—Vamos a hablar de lo que está pasando o seguirás masacrando a esas pobres papas fritas  —Buffy alejó el plato y puso una mueca de enojo que a Marty se le hizo bastante tierna.

—Es por Cyrus, está sufriendo por no quiere hablar conmigo y, francamente, creo que aunque lo hiciera, yo no sería de gran ayuda.

—Vaya…

 

Buffy se distrajó cuando escuchó la puerta de The Spoon abriéndose para dar paso a dos chicos. Iban hablando español y por un momento Marty se sintió algo celoso por la atención que Buffy estaba poniendo en ellos. Para tranquilidad de Marty, lo chicos pidieron unos batidos y salieron del lugar.

 

—Vamos —dijo Buffy.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Buffy tomó sus cosas de inmediato sin perder de vista a los chicos que iban cruzando la calle y caminando hacia el parque —. Buffy, ni siquiera he pagado.

—Me alcanzas en el parque —Buffy salió despavorida dejando a Marty.

 

****

 

—De nuevo ¿por qué estamos aquí? —Diego evitó la mueca de exasperación ante la pregunta de Temo.

—Estamos aquí porque Aristóteles Córcega me pidió que te sacara del departamento porque sabía que ibas a estar rumiando tu tristeza de no poder estar con él mientras graba su primera maqueta en un estudio de verdad.  

—Eso es bastante cierto pero sigo sin entender porque en este lugar —Diego se encogió en hombros.

—La universidad tenía destinado este fin de semana para el evento de la diversidad. Se me hace algo que puedes disfrutar.

—Supongo, Shadyside esta resultado interesante y he de admitir que el batido no está nada mal.

 

Temo sonrió pensando en Ari, que, a pesar de estar ocupado seguía pensando en él. Ciertamente su plan para ese día era estar tirado en su cama escuchando canciones tristes y viendo sus fotos con Ari.

 

—Ven, vamos a tomarnos una foto y mandársela a Ari —Diego pasó un brazo por la cintura de Temo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—No creo que Ari le guste mucho esa imagen —Diego rió.

—Oh, vamos, un poco de Celostóteles no está de más. Ahora deja el drama y ponte detrás de mí y abrázame. Esta la va a amar —entre risas, Temo lo hizo —. Maravilloso.

—Vamos…

 

Justo en ese momento Buffy llegó y se plantó frente a ellos. Temo y Diego miraron a la chica que parecía querer decirles algo pero no se animaba.

 

—Hola… —saludó Temo sonriendo.

—Hola, yo… yo me llamo Buffy, como la cazavampiros —Temo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Él es Diego, como el primo de Dora y yo soy Cuauhtémoc, como el emperador azteca —la chica asintió y pronto se les unió otro chico que parecía haberla seguido.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó Diego pasando su mirada entre Buffy y el chico que parecía no querer estar allí.

—No… bueno, sí, pero no yo… —Buffy se humedeció los labios en un claro tic nervioso —. ¿Ustedes son pareja? Quiero decir ¿son gais? —Temo empezó a ponerse tenso. Hasta el momento no habían recibido muestra de homofobia pero nunca se podía cantar victoria con respecto a ese tema. Con una voz más seria le contestó.

—No, quiero decir, no somos pareja pero si somos gais —en el rostro de Buffy se dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

—Marty, ¿puedes darnos un momento? —El chico asintió casi agradeciendo tener una excusa para retirarse —. Lamento haber sido tan rara. No era mi intención incomodarles. Supuse que vienen al evento de la UDuB y por eso me animé a hablar con ustedes —Buffy miró a Temo y de alguna manera se sintió más tranquila —. Mi mejor amigo es gay y desde hace unos días ha estado triste, distante, sé que necesita a alguien con quien desahogarse pero, de alguna manera, sé que no soy yo quien le hará sentir mejor. No sé si me explico. Tal vez si él escuchara a otros chicos gais se sentiría mejor.

—¿Él es tu amigo? —Diego señaló a Marty y Buffy negó.

—¿Dónde está tu amigo? —Le preguntó Temo.

—Él no quiso venir al evento —Buffy bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada de pronto —. No quiere hablar con nadie al respecto de lo que le pasa y yo…

—Entonces debes darle su espacio —Temo le tomó de las manos —. Sé que estás preocupada y que lo quieres pero no puedes obligar a nadie a compartir algo. Todo se dará cuando él esté listo —Buffy se quedó impactada por un momento. Cuauhtémoc era realmente guapo pero fuera de lo físico, irradiaba un aura que le hacía sentir en paz.

—Lo siento, tienes razón, sólo me gustaría poder darle opciones.

—Bien, haremos algo, te daré mi número. Si en algún momento tu amigo quiere hablar con alguien, me puede buscar.

—Gracias, Cuauhtémoc…

—Llámame Temo, por favor.

 

Más tarde, en el lobby del hotel de Shadyside donde se estaban quedando por los tres días que duraba el evento, Diego observó a su amigo que había recibido un mensaje de Buffy.

 

—Sabes que no puedes salvar a todos ¿cierto? —Temo suspiró.

—Es un chico de trece años y se siente solo. ¿Recuerdas cómo era todo antes de encontrarnos? Fuiste el primer amigo gay que tuve, hiciste más llevadera toda esa etapa de desconcierto y de miedo. No quiero salvar a nadie, sólo quiero regresarle al universo algo de lo mucho que me dio.

—Eres demasiado bueno para este mundo, Cuauhtémoc López.

 

****

 

Buffy había prometido dejar de molestarle si aceptaba acompañarla al dichoso evento de la UDuB, así que, después de escucharla por dos horas decidió ir y luego olvidar todo el tema.

 

—Cyrus, te conté que ayer conocí a dos chicos bastante interesantes —Cyrus negó mientras seguía caminando por el parque —. Bueno, resulta que eran amigos y ambos son gais… —Cyrus se detuvo.

—No, te dije que no…

—Cy, sé que hay cosas que tienes que resolver y de verdad creo que te podría ayudar escuchar otras historias.

—No quiero hablar con un desconocido sobre mis cosas

—Es que realmente ese sería el plus. Es un desconocido. Alguien que no asiste a nuestra escuela, que no conoce a tus padres, que no le importa nada más que escucharte —Cyrus no sabía que decir. Por primera vez empezaba a resultar atractiva la idea de poder hablar con alguien sobre cómo se sentía y más si esa persona no tenía una idea preconcebida de él —. Mira —Buffy señaló una banca donde estaba un chico leyendo —, es él. Se llama Temo.

—Buffy…

—Entenderé si quieres irte y no pienso seguir presionándote.

 

Cyrus dio un paso hacia la banca y se lo pensó por un momento. Nunca había sido de hablar con desconocidos. Hasta para ser amigo de Andy y de Buffy llevó acabo un protocolo y, ahora, estaba a punto de sentarse con un tipo al que no conocía, para hablar de temas de los que ni siquiera estaba seguro.

 

—Hola —su voz salió como un chillido patético y pensó seriamente en marcharse corriendo pero era demasiado tarde, el chico había dejado el libro de lado y le estaba sonriendo. Cyrus se perdió por un segundo en los ojos marrones del chico frente a él. _Por todos los astros, es más hermoso que el mismísimo Johan Beck_ pensó tragando saliva.

—Hola, Cyrus —le tendió la mano y Cyrus se la tomó notando que estaba tembloroso —. Entonces, tu amiga te convenció de venir —Cyrus asintió —. ¿Sabes mi nombre?

—Sí, Buffy me lo dijo —Cyrus cerró los ojos para calmarse un poco —. Lo siento. Debo resultarte un tipo completamente raro…

—Todos somos raros. Esas rarezas son las que nos hacen únicos —Cyrus se volvió a perder en la mirada de Temo y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que todo estaría bien.

 

Empezaron a hablar de todo y de nada. Cyrus se dio cuenta que estaba hablando más que nunca de todo lo que le gustaba, de sus locuras, de sus guiones, de sus locos escritos y no se sentía mal en hacerlo. Realmente era todo lo contrario pues, Temo, seguía preguntando y alentándole a hablar de él. De pronto se sintió en confianza y se dio cuenta que estaba preparado para hablar de temas más profundos.

 

—¿Cuándo lo supiste? Quiero decir, ¿cuándo supiste que eras gay? —Temo sonrió y ese gesto tranquilizó a Cyrus.

—Supongo que desde siempre. Pero fui más consciente de ello cuando llegué a octavo grado. Conocí a mi amigo Diego y tuve un pequeño crush con él —Temo negó. Tenía una sonrisa intima en el rostro —. Lo sentía en mí. Sabía que me empezaba a fijar más en cuerpo de los hombres que en el de las mujeres. Sabía que me preguntaba cómo sería besar a un chico. Sabía que quería sentir los brazos de un chico rodeándome. Sabía que me terminaría enamorando de un hombre. Pero en algún momento odiaba la idea de tener que salir, una parte de mí aún la odia, eso de tener que salir del armario como si fuera una novedad. A nadie le debería de interesar, a nadie le debería de sorprender, no deberíamos de tener que avisar y tampoco habría que normalizar nada porque realmente todo lo que se haga, mientras sea respetuoso y no lastime a nadie, debería ser cosa de todos los días.

—Wow —Temo se sonrojó y Cyrus empezó a sentir que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho.

—Lo siento. A veces me apasionan ciertas ideas. Bueno, cuando salí del armario con mi familia comenzó la verdadera historia. No fue sencillo, mi hermano menor no lo tomó muy bien y varias personas a nuestro alrededor mostraron toda su homofobia. Pero también pasaron cosas buenas, me enamoré, conocí al que hoy es el amor de mi vida, nos tomas de la mano y decidimos luchar contra todos. Un tiempo después mi hermanito reflexionó y mi familia siguió siendo la más unida del mundo.

—Hay un chico —Cyrus se atrevió a hablar pero sin ver a Temo —. Él me hizo sentir cosas que no pensé que podía y por un momento pensé que él me correspondía. Siempre estaba al pendiente de mí, conmigo se comportaba de una forma diferente y ambos conocíamos nuestras debilidades y nuestros temores. Realmente pensé que él y yo… —Cyrus se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta —. Hace unos días todo cambio. Él prácticamente me dejo abandonado en una estúpida actividad escolar pero eso basto para darme cuenta que tal vez él no siente lo mismo que yo. Lo peor es que me rompió el corazón y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Sigue hablándome como si fuéramos los grades amigos.

—El tiempo siempre pone las cosas en su justo lugar —Temo le dio un apretón afectuoso en el hombro —. En este mundo hay mucho odio, desigualdad, demasiada homofobia, plumofobia… vamos, más fobias de las que puedo contar con los dedos de la mano. Lo único que nos salva es el amor; el que podemos sentir por los demás pero también el que sentimos por nosotros mismos, eres único Cyrus, nunca lo dudes, ama todo de ti mismo. Ese es el principio de todo.

 

Cyrus no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a Temo y se sintió feliz cuando notó que el gesto era correspondido. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar la sensación. Fue justo eso lo que evito que viera a TJ Kippen que estaba del otro lado del parque, observándoles, con el rostro desencajado.

 

****

 

—De verdad te encanta escuchar esas palabras ¿cierto? —Buffy sonrió —. Bien, tuviste razón. Hablar con Temo fue genial.

—¿Te dio su número? —Cyrus asintió.

—Y ya lo estoy siguiendo en todo como buen fan. Su novio también es guapo y hacen tan bonita pareja.

—Cyrus Goodman, ¿tienes un nuevo crush? —Cyrus se sonrojó.

—Es imposible no caer con él. O sea ¿viste sus ojos? —Buffy asintió —. ¿Notaste que tiene una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla derecha? Hasta eso le da carácter.

—Wow, eso sí es un señor enamoramiento —Cyrus sonrió.

—Pero ¿sabes qué es lo mejor? Temo es un tipo genial y agradezco mucho poder ser su amigo.


	4. Capítulo IV

 

Capítulo IV

 

TJ observó a Cyrus caminando por el pasillo y por un momento tuvo el impulso de correr hacia él pero se contuvo, Cyrus parecía en otro mundo, tenía el celular en la mano y le sonreía a la pantalla de una manera tan _soñadora_ … TJ sintió su estómago revolverse ante esa imagen. Esperó hasta que Cyrus estuvo cerca de él para llamar su atención.

 

—Ey, Cyrus… —Cyrus no reaccionó de inmediato.

—Lo siento ¿me llamaste? —le dijo al cabo de unos segundos cuando por fin soltó el maldito móvil.

—Sí, te decía que has estado un poco perdido —Cyrus pareció levemente avergonzado y eso calmó un poco el corazón de TJ.

—¿Lo dices porque no te respondí los mensajes de ayer? —TJ meneó la cabeza sin darle del todo la razón, pero, si se sintió mal al no ver las respuestas casi inmediatas a sus mensajes; no es que sus últimas conversaciones fueran muy profundas, más bien se limitaban a monosílabos pero aún así, Cyrus siempre le había contestado los mensajes —. Lo siento, estuve un poco ocupado hablando por teléfono… —TJ asintió y sin querer cruzaron por su mente las imágenes de Cyrus con el tipo del parque.

—Ya… bueno, me estaba preguntando si te gustaría venir a mi casa el sábado —Cyrus lo miró extrañado y TJ empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—¿A tu casa? ¿Qué paso con la regla de no ir a tu casa por el trabajo de tu padre?

—Bueno…

 

Las piezas del rompecabezas empezaron a encajar en la mente de Cyrus. Primero TJ casi le había prohibido ir a su casa porque, según él, su padre tenía un trabajo que era muy especial y no le gustaba recibir visitas. Cyrus lo entendió, era parte de una excentricidad de su amigo, incluso le pareció hasta entrañable el misterio. Claro, ahora, TJ cambiaba todo porque prefería mil veces encerrarse tras una puerta a que todo mundo viera que ellos seguían siendo amigos y que salían de vez en cuando.

 

—Ya, lo siento, estaré ocupado el sábado —TJ se quedó de una pieza. No esperaba ser rechazado.

—¿Ocupado? —Cyrus asintió.

—Saldré con… —Cyrus se detuvo. Realmente podía decir que saldría con un amigo pero no quería que TJ supiera de Temo, no tenía muy clara la razón, pero sencillamente no quería —… Buffy. Así que, lo siento.

—Bueno, puede ser más tarde —Cyrus negó.

—Estaré ocupado todo el día —Cyrus vio de reojo una tenue imagen de Kira y TJ pareció también notarla pues de inmediato se puso tenso —. Me largo.

—Cyrus… —TJ evitó golpear el casillero al ver a Cyrus alejándose por el pasillo y con el puto móvil en la mano.

 

  
*****

 

Cyrus bajó apresuradamente las escalares. Temo había llegado unos minutos antes de lo planeado y no había tenido más remedio que dejarle pasar a casa para que esperara en lo que terminaba de vestirse; claro, ese pequeño desliz lo aprovecharon muy bien su madre y su padrastro tomándole de rehén desde que puso en pie en la estancia. A Cyrus no le sorprendió que Temo se los echara a la bolsa en poco menos que cinco minutos.

 

Aún con eso, Cyrus, se apuró para estar listo. Sonrió cuando se encontró a Temo hablando y sus padres contemplándole completamente embobados.

 

—Listo, ya nos podemos ir —dijo interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Oh ¿en serio no quieren quedarse a comer? —Cyrus estaba a punto de decir que no pero Temo se le adelanto con su diplomático tono.

—Muchísimas gracias, tal vez la próxima vez. Cyrus quiere mostrarme un par de lugares antes de ir al cine. Además, tenemos que regresar antes del toque de queda —sonrió y sus padres parecían querer derretirse ante los encantos de Temo López.

—Claro, cuídense mucho.

 

Todd, el padrastro de Cyrus, les despidió desde la puerta. Era increíble ver a su familia tan tranquila porque salía con un casi completo extraño. Pero Temo tenía esa aura que lo hacía cercano y casi familiar a todo.

 

—¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó a Temo.

—Estoy famélico —Cyrus le sonrió.

—Bien, vamos a The Spoon…

****

 

TJ evitó soltar un suspiro frustrado cuando Kira se levantó para ir al baño. Se había animado a invitarla a salir más por hacer algo que por las ganas de verla. Lo que realmente quería era estar en su casa y llamar a Cyrus para saber cómo se la estaba pasando con Buffy y, en vez de eso, había pasado la última hora de su vida escuchando las glorias de Kira mientras fue capitana de su equipo de básquetbol.

 

Volteó hacia la puerta y su corazón se rompió un poco. Cyrus entró al lugar acompañado del tipo de la banca.

 

Le había mentido ¿por qué le había mentido?

 

Los vio sentarse en la barra y pedir comida como si fueran los grandes amigos. Parecían sumergidos en una conversación amena y cálida. Al parecer el tipo había dicho algo muy gracioso porque Cyrus empezó a reírse a carcajadas. TJ desvió la mirada cuando vio a Cyrus prácticamente inclinarse sobre el tipo para robarle algo de comida.

 

—Lo siento, tarde un poco porque…

 

Por un momento TJ agradeció el regreso de Kira pues pensó que le serviría de distracción pero fue inútil; de vez en vez dirigía su mirada hacia Cyrus y su _amigo_. Los vio felices, riendo, hablando, acercándose y el colmo, el tipo dijo algo y Cyrus se sonrojo. TJ empuñó las manos con furia y eso fue lo que llamó la atención de Kira.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —Kira miró a la pareja y una sonrisa burlona se instaló en su rostro —. Vaya, tu amigo encontró alguien tan… _especial_ como él —TJ intentó pasar por alto el tono venenoso que utilizó la chica. Cyrus y el tipo pidieron la cuenta y se marcharon —. Parecen muy felices ¿no crees?

—Mi padre me necesita. Tenemos que… hacer algo —dijo TJ apresuradamente mientras se levantaba —. Iré a pagar la cuenta y luego te acompañaré a casa.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes. Me puedo ir sola…

—Kira, por favor —la chica negó y salió del lugar.

 

****

 

Cyrus y Temo salieron del cine y empezaron a caminar con rumbo a casa. Había sido un día bastante lindo. Hablar con Temo siempre era un placer.

 

—Espera —dijo Temo cuando su móvil empezó a sonar —. Hola, Tahi…

 

Cyrus se detuvo y se concentró en ver a Temo mientras hablaba por teléfono con su novio. Su sonrisa habitual parecía más brillante mientras hablaba; Cyrus notó el sonrojo que se extendía por las mejillas de Temo a medida que seguía la llamada, no entendía del todo la conversación pero se notaba el amor y el anhelo que se despertaban en él con el simple hecho de escuchar a su novio. La llamada terminó y Cyrus no se sorprendió del suspiro nostálgico que Temo soltó después de guardar su móvil.

 

—Vaya, se aman —Temo le sonrió.

—Hasta el infinito —Cyrus rió —. ¿No lo crees? —Cyrus se encogió en hombros.

—Sí, lo creo. Básicamente brillas cuando hablas con él o… hablas de él —empezaron a caminar en silencio hasta que Cyrus se animó a hablar —. Supongo es difícil para mí creer que el amor pueda ser para siempre. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era un niño, mis dos únicas amigas han tenido todo menos relaciones sencillas con flores y poemas y tiene trece años —rió nervioso —. Sólo… a veces creo que lo normal es que todo tenga un principio y un final.

—¿Quién o dónde está escrito lo que es normal y lo que no? —Cyrus abrió la boca para responder pero no tenía idea de que decir —. Digo, he conocido historias como la que me cuentas, pero también sé historias donde el amor que sobrepasan toda la ficción. Conocí una pareja, se conocieron cuando tenían quince años, se enamoraron, al mes de empezar su noviazgo tuvieron sexo, siguieron juntos durante años; pasaron de todo durante su época de universidad, más de una vez estuvieron a punto de separarse; su amor fue puesto a prueba en más de una ocasión pero siempre supieron como sortear todos sus problemas, así que, salvaron cada pequeño bache y siguieron juntos; cada año se enamoraron más, se apoyaron mutuamente y hoy siguen juntos y más enamorados que nunca. Están por cumplir dieciséis años juntos.

—Una pareja hetero —Temo asintió.

—También lo he escuchado. Un amigo que conocí en el curso nos contó que su madre lloró cuando le dijo que era gay, él pensó que su madre lo estaba rechazando, pero no, su madre lloraba porque se sentía mal al pensar que su hijo jamás tendría una pareja estable pues ella tenía la idea de que los gais eran promiscuos, que no buscaban formalizar nada, que no querían tener hijos o una familia. Esa es la idea de muchas personas, lo cual es triste, y alejado de la realidad.

—¿Crees que esas cosas cambien algún día? Quiero decir, todos esos estereotipos e ideas…

—Supongo, la sociedad tiene que evolucionar, nuevas generaciones estamos llegando. Nunca será sencillo, aún hay crímenes de odio, aún hay historias tristes, aún vivimos discriminación y hay países donde ser gay sigue siendo un delito. Pero pudo ser peor, pudimos ser dos chicos gais en los setentas, en los ochentas, en los noventas…  es un triste consuelo ¿cierto? Pero también es una realidad que gracias a esa historia hoy estamos construyendo algo mejor para todos. Los armarios se están rompiendo y los estereotipos también lo hacen.

 

Cyrus no pudo evitar abrazar a Temo con fuerza. Si, tenía un enorme crush con él, pero también lo admiraba por las miles de cosas que era y que no tenían nada que ver con su físico. Esperaba llegar a ser como él algún día.

 

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, hablaron más que nada de sus planes para el futuro. Temo se iría a vivir a la ciudad más grande de México con su novio y estaba emocionado por esa nueva aventura.

 

—Listo señor Goodman, sano y salvo en casa, y a… —Temo vio su reloj — diez minutos antes de terminar su toque de queda.

—Gracias por todo, Temo —de nuevo le abrazó y no se retiró de inmediato —. Sentarme en esa banca fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida. No tienes idea de lo que me has ayudado y de las miles de ideas nuevas que estás dejando en mí —el curso de Temo se terminaría en dos semanas y esa era la última vez que se veían, por lo menos en un tiempo, Cyrus lo sabía.

—Siempre podrás llamarme. Somos amigos ¿no? —Cyrus se separó lentamente de él y se encontró con la encantadora sonrisa de Temo —. Sólo ten siempre en mente que vas a escribir tu propia historia y tendrás tus propias experiencias. Sé tú mismo y siempre busca ser feliz —las luces del coche que llevaría a Temo de vuelta a la terminal iluminó la acera. Se dieron un último abrazo y, después, Cyrus se quedó solo, observando como el automóvil se perdía a lo lejos.

 

Sonrió por nada en particular y de pronto se sintió con toda la fuerza del mundo. Esa noche se lo diría a su madre y a su padrastro. Estaba listo.

 

****

 

Cyrus se sorprendió al ver a TJ apoyado en su casillero. No había hablado desde que había rechazado su invitación.

 

—¿Cómo la pasaste el fin de semana? —Cyrus le miró extrañado por el tono acusador de la pregunta.

—Muy bien ¿por qué el interés? —TJ se encogió en hombros. Tenía esa mirada dura y fría que Cyrus reconocía como un signo de peligro.

—Bueno, supongo que es porque descubrí que me mentiste. Nunca saliste con Buffy. Más bien te viste con un tipo que no me suena para nada, fueron a The Spoon, al cine y luego te acompañó a tu casa —Cyrus se quedó de una pieza y se tomó unos segundos para procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué clase de acosador eres tú? —TJ pareció avergonzado por un momento pero luego regresó la mirada fría.

—Ningún acosador. Los vi en The Spoon y el tipo me pareció… _raro_ y mayor que tú. Los seguí por si tenías algún problema —Cyrus apretó los dientes para no empezar a gritar por la furia que se estaba desatando en él por las palabras de TJ.

—¿Raro? —TJ asintió —. Te pareció raro… —TJ volvió a asentir —. No, lo que pasa es que  te pareció gay —TJ escuchó el tono de Cyrus y sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. No había levantado la voz pero su tono era peligroso y parecía más que enojado —. Sabes qué TJ Kippen, puedes meterte toda tu preocupación por donde te quepa. Si vas a usar esos términos, empieza por usarlos conmigo, porque el raro soy yo, porque el gay soy yo —TJ se quedó congelado y sin saber que decir —. Perfecto, quédate así y aléjate de mí por favor. Prefiero olvidar que alguna vez tuvimos algo parecido a una amistad.

—Cyrus, no, espera… —TJ intentó sujetarle pero Cyrus fue asombrosamente más rápido.

—No, ya no TJ.

 

Esa mañana TJ tuvo la revelación de que había perdido a Cyrus, tal vez, para siempre.

 

*****

 

Ari se estiró para relajar un poco los músculos de su espalda. Había estado toda la tarde practicando en el piano y ya no podía más.

 

Tomó su móvil y entró a su correo, esperaba encontrar una notificación sobre la grabación de su maqueta, pero en vez de eso, notó que había recibido un mensaje de una cuenta que no conocía. Por un momento pensó en no abrir nada pero la curiosidad pudo más. Abrió el correo y su sonrisa se esfumo al ver las cinco imágenes adjuntas en el correo. Era Temo, su Temo, abrazando a un chico que parecía completamente _enamorado_ de su Temo…


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

 

—Aris —Polita cambió de inmediato el semblante cuando vio a su hijo con el rostro desencajado — ¿Qué pasa Aris? —Aristóteles le mostró el móvil y Polita se quedó de una pieza —. No pensarás que Temo…

—¿Qué? No, no mamá. Desconfiar de Temo sería como desconfiar de mí mismo —Polita asintió sin apartar la vista de su hijo —. Además, yo sé quién es el chavo con el que está.

—¿En serio? —Ari movió la cabeza positivamente.

—Es un chavo que conoció en un viaje. También es gay y Temo le estuvo ayudando. Me dijo que iban a salir juntos y todo.

—Y ¿entonces por qué esa cara? —Ari apartó el móvil con cierta violencia.

—Pues estoy preocupado. La persona que me envió eso es alguien que quiere afectar a Temo. No sé, supongo que me preocupa con qué clase de personas se esté relacionado y aún falta mucho para que regrese.

—¿Y por qué no vas a verle? —Polita y Ari levantaron la mirada para encontrarse a Eduardo que tenía en brazos a Arqui —. Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar toda la conversación, supongo que me estoy haciendo aficionado a los gusto de la familia Córcega —Ari sonrió un poco —. Se me ocurre que puedes ir a verle. Si mis cálculos no fallan, a Temo le quedan más o menos dos semanas para que termine su curso, yo podría…

—No Eduardo, cómo crees. Eso sería demasiado —dijo Polita y Ari asintió.

—Por favor, déjenme hacerlo. Personalmente me siento en deuda con ustedes. El amor que Temo y tú se tienen tocó más de una persona; gracias a él, tu mamá y yo fuimos lo suficientemente valientes como para vivir nuestra propia historia y ser felices —Eduardo miró a Polita y sonrió de una manera tan cálida que Ari no pudo más que agradecer que su madre se encontrara con un buen hombre.

—Yo… no sé.

—Por favor. Yo puedo costearte el viaje y la estancia sin ningún problema. Supongo que tú tienes todos tus documentos en regla.

—Sí, Pancho sugirió que ambos hiciéramos el papeleo para todo…

—Bueno, entonces no hay más que decir. Busca un avión y sales mañana mismo —Ari miró a su madre que le sonreía y la abrazo con fuerza. Eran una familia, diferente, pero una familia al final de cuantas.

—Le hablaré a Diego para que pase por mí al aeropuerto. Quiero que sea una sorpresa para Temo —Ari se levantó y abrazó a Eduardo —. Gracias —de pronto la felicidad de ver a Temo ensombreció todos los problemas derivados de las imágenes que habían llegado a su correo.

 

****

 

Diego se giró en la cama y de inmediato se dio cuenta que había sido una pésima idea. Abrió los ojos y el techo empezó a dar vueltas así que cerró los ojos de inmediato. La noche había sido _interesante_ , había conocido a un monumento de tipo y todo había derivado en un faje intenso. Llegó al departamento cercano al amanecer y decidió no ir al puto curso. Estaba bastante seguro que después de ese viaje le rompería el corazón a su padre diciéndole que no quería seguir sus pasos en la política.

 

Se planteó la posibilidad de levantarse para darse una ducha pero no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza necesaria. A lo lejos empezó a escuchar el timbre y soltó un suspiro casi agónico ¿quién en su sano juicio molestaría a esas horas de la madrugada? Su móvil empezó a sonar y odió la endemoniada melodía de thank u, next.

 

—Joder… —Diego tuvo que salir de la cama para abrir la maldita puerta y por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando al ver a Aristóteles Córcega —. ¿Qué?

—Tengo llamándote desde hace dos horas. Se supone que me tenía que recoger en el aeropuerto. Lo bueno es que me encontré a alguien que hablaba español y…

—Sí, sí, lo siento. Lo olvidé por completo —lo cual no era del todo cierto. En algún punto de la fiesta recordó que había recibido una llamada de Aristóteles contándole que iría de sorpresa pero luego lo olvidó por completo por unos ojazos verdes y una boca perfecta —. Pero llegaste bien ¿no?

—Sí. No gracias a ti, por cierto —Diego rodó los ojos exasperado. Odiaba el drama ¿por qué tenían que hacer drama por todo?  — ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

—¿No deberías estar en México? —Ari apretó los dientes para no tumbárselos a Diego.

—Lo que tenías que hacer era cuidar a Temo y dejaste que pasara esto —Ari le mostró el móvil con las imágenes de Temo abrazando al chavo de Shadyside.

—No mames Aristóteles ¿vienes desde México a hacerle una escena de celos a Temo por un chavito?

—No, claro que no. Vengo porque alguien, que claramente quiere hacerle daño a Temo, me mandó esto y tú ¿dónde estabas cuando ocurrió?

—Haciendo mis cosas, no soy su niñera, Temo ya está bastante crecidito como para saber lo que hace y con quien se mete y…

 

El silencio se hizo cuando escucharon unos pasos y luego se abrió la puerta. Temo vio a Diego y luego hacia Ari. Sonrió de una manera tan hermosa que hizo estremecer a Aristóteles, Temo corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi lo tira. Lo necesitaba tanto.

 

—Ari, estas aquí, no lo puedo creer…

—Y te va a encantar más el motivo el viaje —Temo volteó a ver a Diego que le sonrió.

—¿Paso algo? —Le preguntó a su novio que se limitaba fulminar a Diego con la mirada.

—Cuéntanos qué pasó Aristóteles, por favor —Ari se preguntó, en un corto lapso de tiempo, el motivo por el cual no terminaba de romperle la cara a Diego — ¿No vas a mostrarle las fotos?

—¿Cuáles fotos? —Ari le dio su móvil a Temo y este vio las imágenes cambiando por completo tus facciones a unas más duras — ¿Viniste porque crees que te estoy engañando?

—Uy, qué fuerte ¿no? Me encantaría quedarme a escuchar todo el drama que se van a aventar después de esta revelación pero tengo que darme una ducha. Sorry —Diego le lanzó un beso a Temo y Ari tuvo que tragarse la sonrisa de superioridad que le lanzó.

—¿Es neta Aristóteles?

—¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? Ni siquiera he terminado de llegar.

 

Temo tomó la maleta que Ari había dejado abandonada y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación. En cualquier otro momento, el hecho de estar en una habitación a solas con Temo hubiera sido una experiencia maravillosa, pero no en ese momento. Temo le estaba lanzando unas miradas a Ari que parecían mucho una mezcla entre enojo y decepción.

 

—Bien…

—No viene por eso. O sea si —Temo elevó su ceja derecha y Ari intentó no exasperarse —, pero no. Me preocupe ¿ok? Me mandaron eso a mi correo de las presentaciones. Claramente es una persona que no te conoce pero te quiere hacer daño y que tal si algo te pasaba. O sea, no estoy aquí para armarte una escena de celos ni nada pero…

—Por favor, Aristóteles. No tengo cinco años.

—Ya sé que no Cuauhtémoc pero sales con chavos y ni siquiera te das cuenta que te pueden hacer este tipo de cosas —Ari no se dio cuenta pero los dos habían empezado a subir el tono de su voz

—¿Salgo con chavos?

—Sí, claramente salieron. Digo, lo abrazaste y fueron al cine y por eso pudieron tomarles esas fotos.

—¿Qué clase de idea es esa? —Ari iba a replicar la pregunta con otra sarta de gritos pero al empuñar sus manos se dio cuenta del anillo que siempre traía puesto.

—Lo siento. Me estoy dejando llevar —Ari cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió de nuevo se concentró en la mirada de Temo —. Supongo que si estoy celoso pero no por creer que pudieras engañarme con alguien si no por verte a ti abrazando a otro tipo, mientras yo estaba en México, necesitando tus brazos. Verte así con otro me saco un poco de mis casillas. Lo siento, te extrañaba mucho.

 

Temo se plantó frente a Ari y le abrazó con fuerza. Ciertamente Temo daba los mejores abrazos del mundo, en sus brazos sentía el refugio más grande y la protección que siempre necesitó.

 

—Yo también lo siento. Gritar nunca resuelve nada y… tienes razón. A mí tampoco me hubiera gustado ver algo así por más que confianza que te tengo.

 

Temo deslizó lentamente la palma de su manos por los hombros de Ari y ancló sus manos en los rizos desordenados que tanto amaba. Terminó de cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos y besó a su novio, al principio fue lento, pero luego fue palpable el tiempo que habían estado separados y el beso se hizo cada vez más pasional. Deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Ari y probó cada centímetro de esa cavidad con gula y deleite. 

 

Sin separarse del beso, cayeron en la cama hechos un lío de piernas y brazos, aunque Ari era más robusto que Temo y fácilmente podía imponerse físicamente, Temo tenía una forma muy sencilla para reducirlo a una masa completamente maleable entre sus manos. Terminó con su novio encima de él mientras sus manos vagaban por la espalda de Temo. Su cadera estaba empezaba a tomar vida propia y sentía la enorme necesidad de elevarla para tener más fricción contra el cuerpo de su novio.  

 

—Temo… —Ari se sorprendió un poco de escuchar su voz más grave y con una necesidad que empezaba a darle miedo —. ¿Seguimos?

—No sé, tú dime —Ari tragó saliva al escuchar a Temo.

—Es que…

—¿No te sientes cómodo?

—No me puedo imaginar otra situación en la que me pudiera sentir más cómodo. Pero no sé cómo o, mejor dicho, no sé con qué seguir —Temo le sonrió con ternura y luego le besó la frente. La bruma de deseo se había disipado y Ari no estaba seguro si quería eso o no.

—Tenemos toda la vida para descubrir todo lo que haya que descubrir.

Temo se dejó caer a su lado y lo vio cerrar los ojos. Ari tuvo el impulso de ver hacia la entrepierna de su novio encontrándose el considerable bulto que se dibujaba entre la ropa. Rió por lo bajo, ambos estaban en las mismas circunstancias.

 

—Bueno —Temo y Ari se sentaron de inmediato cuando escucharon a Diego entrar a la habitación sin tocar —, no escuche gritos y tampoco llanto así que pensé que ya habían terminado con su drama.

—¿No deberías tocar antes de entrar? —Diego se encogió en hombros.

—No es como si hubiera interrumpido algo, Aristóteles. Digo, folla más una monja en un convento que ustedes.

—Diego —Temo lanzó una advertencia.

—Ok, perdón. ¿Podemos ir a comer algo? Muero de hambre y seguro Aristóteles también.

—Vaya, ahora que lo dices

—Cierto, tienes razón. Vamos —Temo se levantó — pero antes tengo que hacer algo —tomó el móvil de Ari y le pidió que lo desbloqueara —. Le mandaré esto a Cyrus. Él debe saber de dónde vienen.

—Cyrus, por lo menos ahora sé el nombre de mi socio —Temo lo miró extrañado ante la broma —. ¿Qué?

—¿Cuál socio? —Ari señaló el móvil —. Oh, por favor —Temo soltó una carcajada.

—¿Neta no crees que el tipo está enamorado de ti? —Temo rió de nuevo —. Diego, por favor, dile algo.

 

Diego tomó el móvil en sus manos, inspeccionó las imágenes por unos segundos y luego vio a su amigo.

 

—Cuauhtémoc, odio admitirlo pero estoy de acuerdo con Aristóteles, ese chavo tiene un enamoramiento contigo. Normal ¿te has visto últimamente en un espejo? Amigo, date cuenta —Ari se interpuso entre Diego y Temo cuando notó cierto grado de coqueteo.

—Ok, bueno, comprobado mi punto. Creo que deberías hablar con tu amigo y dejar las cosas claras.

—Creo que Cyrus tiene las cosas muy claras. Sabe que tengo novio y que lo amo hasta el infinito —Ari rió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Perfecto, dejemos la miel y vamos a comer algo.

 

****

 

Estaba comiendo con algunos compañeros del equipo. Era divertido hablar con ellos pero no dejaba de pensar en Cyrus y la forma en la que se habían alejado. De pronto se dio cuenta que Cyrus iba hacia ellos, eso lo hizo sonreír sin ningún otro motivo más que verle. Por un momento pensó que por fin le daría una oportunidad para explicarle.

 

—¿Por qué? —El tono duro y molesto de Cyrus fue como un yunque cayéndole en la cabeza. Sus compañeros del equipo se levantaron sin decir una sola palabra —. Quiero saber porque te sentiste con el derecho de hacer esto —Cyrus dejó caer el móvil en la mesa y TJ vio las imágenes.

—Cyrus, yo no…

—Nos seguiste esa noche, tomaste esto y luego buscaste al novio de Temo para enviárselas. ¿Qué clase de imbécil eres? —TJ negó.

—No, no. Yo no hice nada de esto. O sea, te seguí, si pero jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo así —Cyrus negó y se dio media vuelta saliendo de la cafetería. TJ lo siguió casi corriendo y lo detuvo tomándole por la muñeca —. Me conoces, tú me conoces, sabes que los que todos ven es una máscara. Tú de verdad no puedes creer que hice eso. Cyrus, yo…

 

Cyrus negó y se alejó de él. TJ decidió no seguirlo, era demasiado para asimilar, se quedó allí, en medio del pasillo, fundido y sin nada más que decir. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

 

—Resulta conmovedor verte así —TJ giró la cabeza y se encontró con Kira —. ¿Cyrus siempre tiene ese poder sobre ti? —Fuera de lo que se pudiera pensar, TJ no era un imbécil, así que irónicamente, sólo tuvo que sumar los hechos para darse cuenta.

—Fuiste tú —Kira le sonrió descaradamente —, por eso no quisiste que te llevará a casa. También los seguiste.

—Y tú no te diste cuenta porque estabas más ocupado muriéndote de celos —TJ endureció su rostro —. Oh, vamos, TJ. Cyrus y tú no pueden ser nada. En cambio tú y yo…

—No quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti. Nunca te vuelvas a acercar a mí y mucho menos a Cyrus.

—Tú vas a regresar cuando te des cuenta que esa _amistad_  con Cyrus es ridícula —TJ tenía que alejarse todo y pensar en una forma de acercarse a Cyrus de nuevo.


	6. Capítulo VI

 

 

TJ dejó caer le libro que había estado leyendo en la última hora. Estaba hecho una mierda pero la lectura era la única manera que tenía para sentir cerca a su madre. Ella adoraba a Hemingway; él no tanto, pero leerlo le hacía recordar cuando su madre lo hacía. Su madre que tenía más de dos años de haber muerto, su madre que adoraba leer: por quién doblan las campanas.

 

—Vaya, Hemingway —dijo el padre de TJ cuando entró al estudio —. _No te engañes acerca del amor que sientas por alguien. Lo que ocurre es que las más de las gentes no tienen la suerte de encontrarlo...Habrá siempre gentes que digan que eso no existe, porque no han podido conseguirlo. Pero yo te digo que existe y que has tenido suerte, aunque mueras mañana._

 

TJ sonrió cuando su padre terminó de decir el fragmento del libro: —Debe ser algo importante lo que te ha ocurrido, el viejo Ernest  no sale a jugar muy a menudo en esto días —TJ sabía que su padre también  extrañaba horrores a su madre. Habían estado juntos desde la secundaria y, luego, ella había enfermado de cáncer y había muerto.

 

—¿Qué te puedo decir? No fue mi mejor día. Realmente creo que no ha sido mi mejor semana. Tal vez ni mi mejor año —su padre sonrió. A TJ le gustaba que su padre riera.

—Bueno, sabes que me puedes contar lo que tú quieras; incluso si es el peor año de tu vida.  

—Tal vez después —su padre asintió.  

—¿Sabes? En ocasiones suele ser más difícil cuando lo tenemos guardado y cuando hablamos de ellos resulta que no era la gran cosa —TJ estaba acostumbrado a ese tono y a esa forma de persuadir que solía utilizar su padre. No dejaba de ser un diplomático manipulador ni siquiera cuando no estaba en el trabajo.  

—Tuve una pelea con un amigo —lo dijo por fin y extrañamente se empezó a sentir menos ansioso —. Supongo que dije cosas e hice cosas que no estaban bien. No tuve oportunidad de aclarar esas cosas cuando surgió algo enorme y él cree que yo soy culpable pero realmente no hice nada pero él no quiere saber nada de mí ahora y no sé qué demonios hacer —había hablado tan rápido que se había quedado sin aire pero se sentía mejor. Su padre era un maldito brujo.

—Si él te conoce tanto como tú lo dices, cuando este más tranquilo, se dará cuenta que no eres capaz de hacer lo que sea de lo que te acusan—TJ bajó el rostro y se concentró en la vieja portada del libro. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

—Papá… —sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre el encuadernado del libro —. No sólo es eso —su voz se quebró y se obligó a concentrarse en lo que quería decir —. Yo… creo que he empezado a sentir cosas por él —suspiró y cerró los ojos —. Me sentía muy confundido al principio pero luego lo vi con un tipo y ellos se estaban abrazado y yo lo único que quería era llegar y a apartar al tipo porque realmente lo que quería era ser yo quien lo estuviera abrazando —TJ abrió los ojos y miró a su padre que le abrazó con fuerza —. No sé qué hacer o que decir… papá… yo…

—Te amo, te amo hijo. Eso jamás cambiará y que te sientas así por tu amigo no te cambia ti o lo que yo siento por ti. El amor es el sentimiento más puro que existe y censurarlo o ponerse en contra de él es un crimen terrible. Amar es lo mejor que le puede pasar al ser humano y yo festejo que puedas amar.

—¿Y si ya lo perdí… y si lo perdí sin siquiera decirle lo que siento por él?

—Y si no luchas por lo que sientes te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida. Encontraremos la manera. Siempre hay una forma de hacernos escuchar y después será su decisión pues tu habrás hecho todo cuanto estuvo a tu alcance —TJ se abrazó a su padre con más fuerza.

—Ahora, vas a tener que hablar de ese chico, lo quiero oír todo.   

 

TJ estaba seguro que extrañaría toda su vida a su madre pero agradecía con toda su alma tener un padre como el que tenía.

 

****

 

Cyrus de verdad odiaba el Sadie Hawkins y no por el hecho del baile en sí y menos que las chicas fueran quien tomaran la iniciativa, sólo odiaba la idea de tener que mentir diciendo que ya tenía una cita. Aunque ese año en particular le era terrible la idea de mentir.

 

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros Cyrus? —Negó.

—No lo sé Buffy, no tengo muchas ganas de ser la tercera rueda. Pero…

—Cyrus —Andy estaba esperándoles con una hoja entre las manos —Yo…

—Señor Goodman —le director estaba de pie a un paso de Andy y fue entonces que Cyrus sintió que algo frío y terrible se instalaba en su nuca —. Necesitamos hablar.

 

La conversación con el director fue como una pesadilla, realmente él sólo se limitó a asentir y a decir que todo estaba bien. Al salir de la dirección se encontró con su madre y se refugió en sus brazos no sin antes darse cuenta que TJ estaba esperando a entrar a la dirección. La pesadilla parecía no tener fin.

 

****

 

Temo reajustó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Ari. Al parecer el jet lag había sido mortal para su novio pues después de comer y dar una vuelta por la ciudad había regresado por la tarde y Ari había terminado dormido profundamente. Temo no tuvo corazón para despertarle así que se durmió a su lado y terminó rodeándole con sus brazos.

 

Temo estaba seguro que uno de los placeres más grades de la vida era despertar con Ari a su lado, le dio un suave beso en la sien y luego hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Ari empezó a removerse hasta que abrió los ojos y lo miró sonriente.

 

—Hola —dijo Ari observando los ojos de Temo —. Lamento haberme quedado dormido.

—No pasa nada, estabas cansado —Ari asintió y de pronto fue terriblemente consciente de lo íntimo del momento. Temo le tenía rodeado con sus brazos y podía sentir sus cuerpos completamente pegados. Si hacia un poco para atrás sus nalgas estaba seguro que sentiría toda la gloria de la erección matutina que seguramente tenía su novio.

—Temo…

 

Ari tragó saliva, no estaba seguro como continuar, realmente habían dejado algo pendiente y él quería y estaba seguro que Temo quería pero… ¿por qué no terminaba de dar el paso? Joder, Temo estaba perfecto y se veía increíblemente sexy con su cabello despeinado.

 

—¿Sí? —Ari se humedeció los labios y volvió a tragar.

—Creo que me daré una ducha antes de… desayunar —Temo pareció tomarse un momento para analizar lo que le había dicho y luego lo vio sonreír.

—Sí, claro yo… —en ese momento el móvil de Temo sonó y él desenredó sus brazos del cuerpo de Ari dejando un sensación de terrible vacío en él —. Tengo que… —Ari asintió —. Si, bueno —Temo se levantó de la cama mientras contestaba la llamada —, Buffy ¿qué ha sucedido? —Temo le dijo con señas que saldría de la habitación y Ari sencillamente asintió.

 

Cuando vio a su novio marcharse, Ari cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado, ¿qué estaba pasando con él? Realmente quería llevar su relación al siguiente nivel. Amaba a Temo, deseaba a Temo ¿a qué coño le tenía tanto miedo?

 

****

 

Ari salió de la habitación con un semblante más relajado. La ducha le había aclarado las ideas y le había hecho tener un pensamiento más equilibrado al respecto de que haría esa noche con Temo.

 

—Ok, Buffy. Sí, claro. Yo te aviso. Supongo que un par de horas. Como sea te aviso —escuchó a Temo e intercambió miradas con Diego que le pasó una taza con café —. Bueno, haremos un viaje a Shadyside, Cyrus tuvo un problema y necesita un par de amigos.

—¿Cyrus? —Preguntó Ari

—Así se llama tu socio —Diego respondió y Temo le miró con reproche —. ¿Qué? ¿No se llama así?

—¿Qué le sucedió? —Ari ignoro deliberadamente a Diego y este rió por lo bajo.

—Alguien decidió que sería muy gracioso imprimir la foto donde Cyrus y yo estamos abrazados y escribir: maricones, como marco de la imagen y prácticamente empapeló con ella toda su escuela —Diego se puso serio y Ari entendió la premura del viaje. Después de todo era un chico de 13 años del que estaban hablando.

—No cabe duda que en todos lados hay un Ben y Zack —Temo asintió.

—Bueno, me daré una ducha antes de desayunar y luego planeamos la ida —Temo se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios a Ari y éste se quedó viendo a cierta parte de la anatomía de su novio que estaba perfectamente bien formada.

—Toma —Ari tomó el tazón que Diego le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Y esto para qué o qué? —Le preguntó a Diego.

—No quiero que babes el mármol después de las miradas que le estabas echando a las nalgas de mi amigo.

—Vete a la verga —le dijo apartando el tazón.

—Me voy, con todo gusto, me voy. Pero la verdad es que te hace más falta a ti —Ari contrajo el rostro en una mueca de enojo —. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no has ido por ella? Digo, tienes la verga que quieres justo a unos cuantos metros de ti. En este preciso momento el dueño de tus sueños, de tus desvelos y de esa verga que tanto necesitas ha de estar desnudo debajo del chorro del agua tibia. Vaya vista erótica ¿no crees?

—¡Bueno ya, cabrón! ¡Párale! —Diego rió por la reacción de Ari. El silencio se ido bien por algunos segundos hasta que Ari lo rompió —. Ayer estuvimos a punto de hacerlo pero… no sé. Me hice para atrás. Supongo que me dio miedo —Ari sintió la mano de Diego en su nombro y le agradeció el ligero apretón amistoso.

—Todos tenemos miedo la primera vez. A todos nos da terror saber que nos sentiremos vulnerables ante otra persona. Tú tienes una ventaja maravillosa. Sabes que quien estará contigo es alguien que te ama y que amas. Sólo deja que fluya el momento.

—Wow, nunca pensé escuchar algo así de ti y menos dirigido hacia mí.

—Bueno, es que me resulta sumamente patético verlos con esos ojos de que se quieren comer y no terminan de dar el siguiente paso. Tanta puta tensión va a terminar por explotar el planeta entero, por favor, ya cojan —Ari empezó a reír y justo en ese momento llegó Temo.

—Estaban hablando mal de mí ¿cierto? —Diego asintió.

—Y no sabes cuánto.


	7. Capítulo VII

 

**Capítulo VII**

 

Temo golpeó suavemente a la puerta, a los pocos segundos le abrieron, sonrió levemente al ver a Cyrus quien no dudo en lanzarse a sus brazos.

 

—Chúpate esa… —dijo Diego en voz baja en dirección a Ari. Estaban viendo la conmovedora escena a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—Jódete —Diego rió. Ari, en cambio, tuvo un recuerdo de él mismo lanzándose a los brazos de Temo cuando todo en su vida se estaba de cabeza. Él mejor que nadie sabía que los abrazos de Temo daban seguridad y una hermosa sensación de paz.

 

Ari intentó decirse que era ridículo ponerse celoso de Cyrus pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea de que ese chico estaba hasta las manitas por su Temo y eso le ponía los pelos de punta a Ari. Cyrus representaba a todos los que podrían caer rendidos ante la presencia única de Temo.

 

—Conozco tan bien esa mirada ¿No te sientes un poco ridículo queriendo golpear a un chico de trece años? —Diego tenía esa horrible costumbre de  tocar los botones correctos para hacerle arder en furia.

 

Temo escogió ese momento para girar hacia Ari y lanzarle una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Ari intentó darle una mirada tranquilizadora que mostrara que todo estaba bien aunque realmente estaba sintiendo unos celos incendiarios.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Cyrus separándose de los brazos de Temo.

—Buffy me llamó y me contó todo —Cyrus bajó el rostro — ¿Quieres hablar? Tal vez ir al parque… —Cyrus asintió —. Antes, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

 

Temo y Cyrus caminaron hacia Ari y Diego. Temo se acercó a su novio y le rodeó con sus brazos provocando en Ari una sensación de alivio logrando disminuir sus celos.

 

—Él es Ari, mi novio —Ari intentó mostrarse neutral cuando le dio la mano al chico.

—Hola, Temo me ha hablado mucho de ti —Ari volteó hacia Temo y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Sabía que las palabras de Cyrus no eran mero trámite. Estaba seguro que Temo hablaba de él tanto como Ari hablaba de Temo.

—Iremos al parque ¿quieren acompañarnos? —Ari negó para sorpresa de Temo y de Diego.

—Vayan ustedes. Cyrus necesita a su amigo —Temo le regaló a Ari una sonrisa tan hermosa que logro lo imposible: hacer que Aristóteles se enamorara aún más de él. Se despidieron con otro beso que prometía algo que hizo vibrar a Ari.

 

Sin embargo, en cuento los vieron alejarse, regresaron los celos incendiarios. Se aferró a la idea de que estaba siendo ridículo.

 

—¿Te imaginas que Cyrus en vez de ser un chico de trece años fuera un tipo alto, rubio, de ojos azules, de unos veinte años, con una actitud de hijo de puta y que quisiera comerse a Temo? —Diego soltó el veneno.

—¿Por qué me tendría que imaginar algo así? —contestó Ari secamente pensando que tal vez si había sido muy mala idea quedarse a solas con Diego.

—Wey, no tienes qué pero lo estás haciendo ¿cierto? Cyrus representa el miedo que tienes. Sabes que llegando a la Ciudad de México, Temo tendrá muchas oportunidades de conocer a otros tipos pero, sobre todo, muchos tipos tendrán oportunidad de conocer la joyita que es Cuauhtémoc López.

—¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan mierda conmigo? —Diego negó —. Si, cabrón, tengo terror de que él se dé cuenta que hay muchas opciones mejores que yo.

—Temo te ama, lo tienes pendejo, tendrá una fila de cabrones a sus pies y aún así se quedará eternamente contigo escuchando esas ridículas canciones que compones.

—Das unos ánimos…

 

Interrumpieron la conversación cuando vieron llegar a un chavo que primero se acercó a la puerta de casa de Cyrus con una actitud decidida pero antes de llamar se detuvo y se quedó quieto por unos segundos, luego se dio media vuelta para irse, luego regresó a la puerta y se arrepintió de nuevo.

 

—Vaya, ese wey anda más indeciso que tú con tu no puedo corresponderte, yo no soy gay —Ari rodó los ojos. Maldita la hora en la que Temo se hizo amigo de Diego.  

—Ey —Ari se acercó —, ¿estás bien? —el wey pareció confundido por un segundo. Primero negó y luego se quedó de pie viendo hacia la nada — ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

—¿Saben si Cyrus está?

—¿Eres TJ? —Preguntó Diego y el chico pareció aún más desesperado.

—¿Quién es TJ? —Ari vio al chavo que parecía querer desaparecer de allí.

—El pendejo que le rompió el corazón a Cyrus.

—Yo no le rompí nada a nadie. Viene a aclarar las cosas con Cyrus. Él debe saber que yo… bueno, él debe saber que ese tipo con el que anda no debe ser bueno. Para empezar es mayor que él y…

—Ey, ey, Cyrus no anda con ningún tipo porque el tipo es mi novio —TJ miró a Ari sin entender nada.

—¿Es tu novio y te parece muy bien que ande con Cyrus? —Ari negó.

—Nadie anda con nadie. Cyrus y Temo son amigos. Mi novio sólo ha estado hablando con Cyrus y le ha ayudado a afirmarse ciertas… —Ari no estaba dispuesto a decir algo que sólo era cuestión de Cyrus — cuestiones.

—Vaya… eso explica muchas cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Diego sin apartar su mirada acusadora.

—Cyrus me lo dijo, quiero decir, me lo grito —TJ empezaba a preguntarse en qué momento había entrado a una dimensión oscura donde había terminado hablando de cosas importantes con unos desconocidos —. Miren, lo siento, todo esto ha sido un error. Yo sólo quería aclararle a Cyrus que nunca quise hacerle daño y, ciertamente, no reaccione de la mejor manera cuando me lo dijo pero tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo y por un segundo me confundí. Pero nunca he sido un homófobo y menos alguien que pidiera hacerle daño.

—Wow, parece que Cyrus no es único que necesita un amigo —Diego suavizo su mirada.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo con nosotros y contarnos más? Digo, no estamos haciendo nada y tenemos toda la mañana —extrañamente, Ari, se sintió reflejado en ese chico.

—Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que abrirle mi corazón a un par de desconocidos. Vamos, conozco un lugar…

 

****

 

Temo escuchó atentamente la historia. Mentalmente agradeció haber tenido a Diego en sus momentos más oscuros, cuando todo era confuso y doloroso.

 

—¿De verdad crees que TJ pueda ser capaz de hacerte eso? —Cyrus se encogió en hombros.

—Antes te hubiera dicho que no con toda seguridad pero realmente me doy cuenta que nunca lo conocí.

—Creo que deberías de darle la oportunidad de aclararte las cosas. La comunicación es la base de todo.

—No me podía quedar en la escuela después de lo que paso ayer.

—¿Y no piensas ir al baile? —Cyrus negó —. Ni aunque yo te lo pidiera —Cyrus lo miró sorprendido —. No vas a poder esconderte para siempre, Cyrus y tampoco tendrías porqué. No hiciste nada malo, realmente fue todo lo contario. Quiero llevarte a ese baile, quiero verte feliz a lado de tus amigas, verte bailar con tus compañeros. Quiero verte orgulloso de ser quien eres porque antes que cualquier etiqueta estas tú y tu integridad como persona.

—¿A tu novio no le va a molestar que me lleves al baile? —Temo rió.

—Pretendo llevarlo a él también. Digo, después de todo, no tuvimos un baile de graduación —Cyrus asintió con una media sonrisa en los labios —. Cyrus, me encanta ser tu amigo, quiero que lo tengas en claro porque es así como te veo…

—Lo sé, no tienes que aclarármelo —Cyrus vio a Temo y sonrió. Sabía que tarde o temprano tocarían el tema. Lo estaba esperando y agradecía que Temo fuese lo suficientemente maduro como para hablar de eso sin sentir que le estaba atacando —.  Sé que amas a tu novio y son una pareja realmente hermosa. Ciertamente eres mi crush, digo, sólo hay que mirarte y escucharte ¿en qué universo no serías el crush perfecto? —Temo sonrió —. Pero sólo es eso, porque yo también te veo como un gran amigo y adoro lo mucho que me has ayudado. Siempre serás una persona importante en mi vida por todo lo que has traído. 

—Bueno, me alegra haber despejado ese punto. Ahora, contéstame, ¿irás al baile conmigo? —Cyrus asintió.

—Tengo la ropa perfecta para eso.                           

 

****

 

Temo llegó a la habitación de hotel y se tiró en la cama. La conversación con Cyrus había terminado muy bien. Una parte de él agradecía que su amigo hubiera entendido a la perfección cual era el tipo de relación que tenían pues, Temo, consideraba su amistad con Cyrus de una manera muy especial.

 

Temo tomó su móvil y envió dos mensajes, uno para Ari y el otro para Diego, a los pocos minutos recibió la respuesta por parte de ambos, era un escueto: te vemos en un rato. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos. Su mejor amigo y su novio estaban muy raros.

 

No supo exactamente cuándo se había quedado dormido pero fue despertado por la llegada de Ari y Diego.

 

—Ya era hora. Hasta me dormí esperándoles ¿qué estaban haciendo? —Diego sonrió enigmático.

—Es sorpresa —le respondió Ari.

—Ni siquiera me contestaron lo del baile. Tal vez puede molestarte que quiera…

—No, claro que no —dijo Ari —. Entiendo porque lo haces. Además, ahora, es primordial ir a ese baile.

—¿Qué van a hacer?

—Nada malo —Temo comenzó a asustarse —. Quita esa cara Cuauhtémoc. Nadie saldrá lastimado o, bueno, eso es lo que esperamos —Temo iba a replicar pero Diego le interrumpió —. Deja el drama un ratito, tenemos mucho que hacer. Aristóteles ni siquiera trae ropa decente para el evento. Vamos, tenemos que ir a conseguir nuestros atuendos para el evento.

 

A regañadientes, Temo aceptó ir con Ari y Diego, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar que su mejor amigo y su novio habían planeado algo.

 

****

 

Un par de horas después, cuando el tiempo para pasar por Cyrus se estaba acercando, Ari vio a Temo salir de la habitación y se quedó impresionado con lo hermoso que estaba. Había escogido una chaqueta blanca para su esmoquin en lugar de la tradicional y el maldito color blanco le sentaba de maravilla. Se veía hermoso y elegante; irradiaba luz, seguridad y un enorme magnetismo.

 

—Wow —dijo cuándo recuperó el habla después de la impresión —. Te ves… perfecto —Temo sonrió.

—Gracias —Temo sonrió coqueto —,  también te ves perfecto —Ari había escogido un traje negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata o moño. Odiaba esas cosas, además, el evento no era suyo.

—Temo, pareces salido de un cuento de hadas. Eres el rey que va a llevar a un súbdito  al baile. Es difícil verte y no caer rendido a tus pies —Temo se había sonrojado para satisfacción de Ari.

—La limu ya llego —Diego entró a la habitación sin tocar, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Temo —. ¿Qué? Ah, es porque entre sin tocar. Bueno, no es como si estuvieran haciendo algo interesante. A ustedes les mama darse miraditas cursis y frases que derraman miel pero de acción, nada de nada. Ya, vamos, al rato se declaran su célibe amor eterno.

—Neta ¿no puedo golpearlo ni tantito? —Temo negó sonriendo.

—No, porque lo queremos pero a veces si me hace querer considerar la posibilidad —Ari abrazó a su novio por la cintura para salir de la habitación.

 

****

 

Ari tuvo que tragarse la expresión de apendejamiento total que puso Cyrus en cuento vio a Temo. Claro, lo entendía a la perfección, Temo era un dios caminando entre los mortales. Ari también tuvo que tragarse las miradas suspicaces de los compañeros de Cyrus cuando lo vieron llegar con _el tipo de la foto_. Diego no ayudaba mucho, estaba que se moría de risa por el calvario que estaba viviendo Ari.

 

Entre toda esa terrible escena llegaron hasta la mesa donde ya esperaban los amigos de Cyrus. Las presentaciones aligeraron el ambiente. Cyrus en todo momento le dio su lugar como novio de Temo, había que admitir que el chico era buena persona. La conversación derivó en cosas más amigables para todos y Diego por fin había dejado las bromas corrosivas contra Ari para hacer bromas corrosivas contra el ambiente escolar. Ari admitía que era divertido estar del otro lado de bromas que se gastaba Diego.

 

El baile avanzó sin complicaciones hasta que empezaron con la canción lenta, Ari miró en dirección a Diego que le dio un leve asentimiento. Era momento de empezar con su plan. Se acercó hacia Temo para poder susurrarle.

 

—Sácalo a bailar —Temo se giró para verle.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Es una canción lenta, los chicos en estos bailes tienen a relacionar esas cosas con…

—Sí, he visto un chingo de películas y series gringas con el clásico baile en el auditorio —Temo rió —. Pero por eso mismo. Todo chico se merece su primer baile con un tipo al que le guste —Temo le lanzó una mirada extrañada —. Será un bonito recuerdo.

—Pero…

—Sé que no pasa nada con él, Temo. Sólo quiero que tenga un bonito recuerdo de este día. Anda, sácalo a bailar.

 

Temo le hizo caso a su novio y le pidió a Cyrus que salieran a bailar y, el chico, extrañado acepto. Se fueron acercando a la pista y se dieron cuenta que los compañeros de Cyrus de cierta forma estaban expectantes y les abrían camino hacia el centro del lugar. Somewhere only we know resonaba en todo el auditorio, Cyrus estaba nervioso, parecía querer salir corriendo. Temo le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se acercó a él con la intención de empezar a bailar. Vio a Cyrus desviar la mirada hacia un punto detrás de Temo.

 

—¿TJ? —Temo se giró y vio TJ vestido con un esmoquin rosa brillante. Todas las miradas del auditorio estaban en él pero el chico sólo estaba concentrado en ver a Cyrus.

—¿Me permites? —TJ le preguntó a Cyrus que no pudo contestar —. Tomaré tu silencio como un tal vez y espero no equivocarme.

 

Temo se quedó observando como TJ y Cyrus empezaban a bailar lentamente. De pronto sintió unos familiares brazos rodeándole la cintura.

 

—Hola —le dijo Ari mientras empezaba a balacearse al ritmo de la música —, parece que te han robado a tu pareja —Tema rió y se giró para ver a su novio. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Ari y se dejó llevar por la música.

—Así que esta era la sorpresa —Ari asintió.

—Espero que funcione para tu amigo. Te he de decir que mi amigo TJ está decidido a que le dé una oportunidad.

—Creo que Cyrus se muere por darle una oportunidad —Temo miró hacia Cyrus y TJ que parecían estar hablando.

—Y yo me muero por irme de aquí contigo… —Temo tenía esa intensa mirada que le hacía temblar. Inconscientemente, Ari se humedeció los labios y de, de alguna manera, supo que no se había equivocado, era el momento.

 

****

 

—¿Qué haces aquí y… de rosa? —Cyrus volvió a mirar el esmoquin de TJ que brillaba con la luz del auditorio.

—No puedes negarme que el rosa es mi color —Cyrus intentó alejarse por TJ reajustó el brazo que tenía sobre la cintura de Cyrus —. Necesitamos hablar y supuse que no lo harías de buena gana a menos que recibieras una impresión y Ari sugirió esta distracción. El baile, quiero decir, el esmoquin tiene otra razón.

—TJ…

—No tuve nada que ver como la imagen. Fue Kira. Yo sé lo dije al director; bueno, sólo le dije que sospechaba de ella y él hizo la investigación. Ella obligó a sus compañeras del equipo a ayudarle y una de las chicas la delató. Le han suspendido y los rumores dicen que probablemente la expulsen.

 

Cyrus bajó el rostro, parecía genuinamente avergonzado y eso hizo latir el corazón de TJ con más fuerza. Por primera vez en semanas sentía algo cercano a la esperanza.

—Lamento haber pensado que tú podías ser capaz de hacer eso —TJ sonrió.

—Supongo que te di algunos motivos para que creyeras que era un imbécil, y lo soy, pero nunca un homofóbico —Cyrus rió.

—Por eso estás vestido de rosa y bailando conmigo. Vaya manera sutil de decir que no tienes problemas con que sea gay.

—Realmente no. Lo del esmoquin rosa me lo sugirió Diego, el amigo de tu amigo, hablé un montón con él y con Ari. Les dije lo mucho que te había fallado como amigo y como te había dejado solo en más de una ocasión. Les dije que te gustaba ser el centro de atención pero no de una manera negativa. Diego sugirió que tomara una cucharada de mi propia actitud. Vestirme de rosa brillante está trayendo muchas miradas y no todas son amables.

—No tienes que hacer esas cosas por mí —TJ se puso serio de pronto y Cyrus se asustó pensando que había dicho algo malo.

—Es que ese es el punto. No lo ha por ti, lo hago por mí —TJ atrajo a Cyrus hacia él cerrado por completo el espacio que les había separado hasta ese momento —. Tengo que aclararte que no estoy bailando contigo para demostrar un punto —Cyrus entreabrió los labios y TJ no pudo evitar desviar su mirada un momento para ver ese movimiento —. Estoy bailando contigo porque realmente me gustas —Cyrus se quedó mudo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando —. Estoy aquí, intentando arreglar las cosas contigo  porque cuando te vi abrazando a Temo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en alejarte de él y rodearte con mi brazos y, puede que sea un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, y puede que no sepa cómo decir o hacer las cosas, pero estoy descubriendo profundos sentimientos por ti y quiero seguir descubriendo todo lo demás a tu lado.

 

Todo parecía haberse congelado por un momento para Cyrus. Había pensado tanto en esa loca idea de ser algo más que un amigo para TJ pero nunca se había atrevido a imaginar un momento tan perfecto como ese.

 

—Cyrus, creo que voy a besarte —dijo TJ acercando sus labios a los de Cyrus.

—Creo que también voy a besarte…

 

Sus labios se unieron de una manera suave y maravillosa; aun se balanceaban al ritmo de la música que había cambiado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Cuando se separaron ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían unas enormes sonrisas.  

 

—¿Crees que este drama superó a los de Andy y Jonah? —Cyrus sonrió por la pregunta, tomó a TJ de la mano y salieron de la pista de baile.

—Creo que no. Pero nos acercamos muchísimo.

—Que lastima. Quería presumírselo a Jonah —llegaron tomados de la mano a la mesa donde sus amigos habían observado toda la escena.

—No quiero resaltar lo obvio pero parece que se arreglaron —TJ sonrió.

—Tuve bastante ayuda —Diego le lanzó un guiño coqueto. Había estado junto a Ari y Diego toda la mañana y apenas se estaba acostumbrado a la efervescente personalidad de Diego. TJ suponía que esa seguridad la daba el tiempo.

 

Temo y Ari salieron de la pista de baile un momento después. TJ tuvo su momento incómodo cuando vio a Cyrus abrazando a Temo y agradeciéndole por haber estado allí.

 

—Dime que tú también te sientes raro —le preguntó a Ari que estaba a su lado contemplando la escena.

—Un poco —dijo Ari con honestidad—. Pero recuerdo que Temo es algo así como un mentor para Cyrus —TJ asintió.

—Supongo que eso debo pensar de Diego y de ti —Ari rió.

—No sé si podemos considerarnos buenos maestros. Digo, Temo tiene esa aura de tipo que quiere cambiar el mundo —TJ vio a Ari contemplando a Temo con una intensa mirada. Los ojos de Ari brillaban. Era realmente impresionante darse cuenta que alguien podía tener ese efecto en otra persona.

—Pues no sé si el mundo pero se nota que cambió tu vida —Ari sonrió.

—Sí, las personas correctas suelen tener ese efecto —TJ miró a Cyrus y asintió.

—Bueno, creo que nosotros nos retiramos —dijo Temo un momento después cuando todos se reunieron.

—Ustedes váyanse, yo me quedo, pueden llevarse la limu —Temo miró a Diego que parecía muy animado con su conversación con Andy y Jonah.

—¿Estás seguro? —Diego asintió. Temo y Ari se despidieron prometiendo que se reunirían para desayunar al día siguiente.

 

Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia el estacionamiento donde los esperaba la limusina. Temo fue el primero en entrar al coche. La tarde había resultado mejor de lo que imaginó. Ver a Cyrus feliz junto a TJ había sido algo inesperado pero muy satisfactorio.

 

—¿En qué piensas? —Le preguntó Ari sentándose a su lado.

—En Cyrus —Temo respondió acurrucándose en el pecho de Ari que de inmediato le rodeó con sus brazos.

—Vaya cabroncete que estás resultado. Mira que decirme que piensas en otro mientras me abrazas —Temo empezó a jugar con los botones de la camisa de Ari quien intentó no presentar demasiada atención a esos dedos.

—TJ y él son novios. Se veían muy felices juntos. No sé, es bonito saber que pueden escribir una historia juntos.

—Cyrus y TJ fueron valientes y se encontraron. Eso es lo mejor, darte la oportunidad de conocer a una persona que puede ser…

—Tu persona —Ari estaba perdido en los hermosos ojos de Temo y en la maravillosa sensación de tenerlo así de cerca. Se estremeció cuando sintió que las manos de Temo serpenteaban por su pecho hasta detenerse en su cuello.

 

Temo se dio un segundo para apreciar la obra de arte que era su novio y luego se lanzó a sus labios para iniciar un beso necesitado. Escuchó un gemido de placer por parte de Ari y eso le ánimo a morderle suavemente el labio inferior, Ari abrió ligeramente la boca y Temo tomó eso como una invitación para introducir su lengua y recorrer lentamente cada espacio de esa cavidad; Temo sintió las manos de Ari tensar el agarre que tenían sobre su cadera, las cosas estaban subiendo de tono, ambos necesitaban bajar un poco las revoluciones, por lo menos en lo que llegaban al hotel. Sin embargo, sólo lograron separarse ligeramente; estaban sonrojados, jadeantes, con el deseo marcado en sus miradas.

 

—Te amo —Dijo Ari sin perder el contacto con los ojos de Temo.

—Te amo —Respondió Temo y reanudaron el beso en una franca lucha por llevarse al límite.

 

La llegada al hotel y el recorrido hacia su habitación fue una tortura para ambos. Los ligeros toques de sus manos, las miradas cargadas de deseo, sus cuerpos queriendo acercarse eran material incendiario para lo que habían iniciado en el trayecto al hotel.

 

Ari abrió ansioso la puerta de la habitación y en cuanto entraron volvieron a besarse mientras hacían el recorrido hacia la cama. Temo se deshizo de la chaqueta de Ari dejándola abandonada en algún punto del lugar; estaba ansioso por sentir la piel que se escondida debajo de toda esa ropa. Chocaron con la cama justo cuando Temo había logrado desabotonar la camisa de su novio. 

 

Temo se separó del beso para mirar Ari, tenía el cabello revuelto, los labios enrojecidos, todo en él era perfecto. Las manos de Temo se movieron por los brazos de Ari y éste cerró los ojos por un momento, el recorrido tortuosamente lento que estaban tomando esas manos hacia su cadera lo estaban volviendo loco. Ari abrió los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Temo moviéndose por su cuello dejando un sendero de besos que le hicieron gemir.

 

Las ropas que aún quedaban en sus cuerpos volaron por la habitación. Por primera vez estaban desnudos uno frente al otro y Ari pensó que ese era el momento más glorioso de su vida. Temo era hermoso y sentir el contacto de su piel junto a la suya le hacía estremecer y desear más; más de sus beso, más de sus caricias, más de él.

 

Cayeron en la cama hechos un lío de brazos y piernas entrelazados. Temo se estaba volviendo adicto a la boca de Ari, al cuerpo de Ari, a los gemidos de Ari. Cada vez que tocaba o besaba una nueva porción de pie su propio cuerpo reaccionaba haciendo más sublime la excitación del momento.

 

Temo recorrió el torso de Ari con sus manos y fue dejando besos suaves sobre la piel que iba tocando; llegó hasta la cadera de su novio, la erección de Ari estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, en un impulso la tomó con su mano derecha y cerró los ojos al escuchar el gemido gutural que había soltado su novio. Tomó valor en el calor del momento y pasó su lengua por lo largo de la erección de Ari.

 

—Te… mo… joder… —Ari temblaba y Temo podía sentir como se estremecía ante sus caricias.

 

Siguiendo su instinto cerró su boca sobre la erección de Ari y fue moviéndose al ritmo que marcaban los gemidos de Ari quién se encontraba perdido en entre todas las sensaciones que Temo le estaba generando.

 

La boca de Temo era cálida, húmeda y deliciosa. Ari apretó los puños intentando no dejarse llevar pero era imposible, empezó a mover su cadera para ir más profundo dentro de ese embriagante calor que le proporcionaba la tibia boca de Temo. Escuchó las arcadas cuando fue demasiado profundo e intentó detenerse de nuevo pero Temo tenía otros planes y siguió moviendo su boca sobre la erección de Ari intentando tomar todo cuanto podía.

 

—Temo… yo… —suspiró sintiendo como la excitación se acumulaba —. Voy a… —todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando empezó a correrse en la boca de su novio. No había nada en la habitación, sólo los latidos de su corazón, Ari se sentía más vivo que nunca —. Lo siento —se sorprendió cuando escuchó su voz enronquecida —, debí decirte antes que…

—Te amo —Temo le beso — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto? —Ari sonrió.

—Oh, por favor ¿te has visto en un espejo? —Temo rió y se separó de Ari para tirarse en la cama con los ojos cerrados y aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

Ari se tomó un momento para apreciar la belleza de su novio. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos miedos, podía tenerlo así y podía sentirlo de todas las maneras posibles. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la erección que aún tenía Temo y un rayo de excitación recorrió su cuerpo.

 

Ari se incorporó un poco para abrir el cajón del buró, tomó el paquete de condones y el lubricante que había comprado sin que Diego y TJ se dieran cuenta.

 

—Ari qué —Temo abrió los ojos. Ari tomó la erección de Temo con su mano derecha y empezó a masturbarle —. No… tienes —Temo cerró los ojos de nuevo soltando un suspiró entrecortado ante las caricias de su novio. Ari siguió con su labor manual y lentamente se dirigió hacia el oído de Temo para susurrarle.

—Quiero… —Ari se humedeció los labios —, necesito sentirte —vio como Temo abría los ojos de golpe y lo miraba expectante, como si no creyera lo que había escuchado —. No quiero esperar más, Temo.

 

Unieron sus bocas en un nuevo beso que les dejó sin aliento. Ari se recostó mientras Temo se colocó entre sus piernas. Se miraron a los ojos, Ari sonrió mientras Temo tomaba el bote le lubricante entre sus manos y empezaba a esparcir una generosa cantidad de líquido entre sus dedos. La preparación fue lente y ceremoniosa. Temo fue en extremo cuidadoso, deteniéndose cada vez que Ari mostraba algún signo de molestia. Entre besos, Temo le decía cuando le amaba y Ari respondía con la misma intensidad. En el algún momento, los dedos de Temo no bastaron, Ari quería sentir más.

 

—Te necesito… —le dijo y sonrió cuando Temo apretó sus manos en un claro gesto de querer calmarse ante sus palabras.

 

Vio a Temo colocándose el preservativo y cerró los ojos. Temo fue entrando en él lento pero firme, el escozor inicial le tomó por sorpresa pero intentó calmarse; cuando el miembro de Temo estuvo completamente dentro, ambos se quedaron quietos. Ari necesitaba acostumbrarse a la sensación de esa intromisión, cerró los ojos, suspiró lentamente. Sintió que Temo se esforzaba por no moverse más que para besarle lenta y deliciosamente. Fue un beso profundo y lleno de pasión, cuando separaron sus bocas, Ari se sintió listo, movió su cadera provocando cierta fricción que causo un gemido por parte de Temo.  

—Ari…

 

Temo le tomó por cadera y salió un poco para regresar lentamente empezando con un vaivén cadencioso. Ari se dejó llevar cada vez más seguro y pronto el movimiento se volvió más acelerado buscando el placer de ambos. Ari se empezó a masturbar al ritmo de las embestidas de Temo y podía jurar que cada terminal nerviosa en su cuerpo estaba recibiendo la descarga eléctrica del placer que le estaba provocando ese momento.

 

Temo fue el primero en llegar soltando un gemido agónico que murió justo en el cuello de Ari y a los pocos minutos él le siguió corriéndose por segunda vez en esa noche.

 

Se abrazaron exhaustos y satisfechos. Ambos sabían que podían decirse miles de palabras pero nada era mejor que el silencio y la paz de disfrutarse entre caricias y besos.  

 

 

****

 

Temo fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente. Estaba envuelto entre los brazos de Ari, con la cabeza sobre su pecho y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño hasta que vio el pequeño desastre que habían montado en la habitación.

 

Se separó de los brazos de Ari y se sentó en la cama para poder observarle mejor. Ari era realmente hermoso. Aún despertaba en el ese sentimiento que había tenido cuando lo vio por primera vez. En aquel momento pensó que se había encontrado con un jodido dios griego y lo maravilloso era que ese dios estaba acostado a su lado después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez.

 

—Hola —dijo cuando lo vio despertar.

—Hola… —Ari le sonrió y Temo pudo darse cuenta que los recuerdos de la noche habían golpeado la mente adormilada de su novio pues éste se había sonrojado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si. Aunque he de decir que anoche estuve mucho mejor —Temo rió y también se sintió sonrojar.

—Debo decir que yo también…

Se acercaron para besarse pero el momento fue interrumpido por el móvil de Temo. Era una llamada de Diego.

 

—¿Por qué este tipo de cosas ya no me sorprenden? —Ari colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y espero a que Temo terminara la llamada.

—Dice que está en el lobby junto con Cyrus y TJ. Que recordemos que después del desayuno tenemos que regresar a Washington si no queremos toparnos con el tráfico.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que tenemos que dejar esto para otro momento —Ari notó una mirada nueva en su novio y su cuerpo pareció despertar ante esa chispa de perversión que había en esos bonitos ojos color marrón.

—O podemos trasladar lo que sea que tengamos en mente a la ducha para ahorrar tiempo... —Ari tomó a Temo por la nunca y lo beso. Diego podía esperar.

 

****

 

Diego le sonrió a TJ y Cyrus. Tenían media hora esperando en el jodido lobby del hotel y había intentado llamar a Temo unas tres veces sin éxito. Estaba a nada de ir a buscarlos a su habitación cuando los vio salir del elevador. Iba a soltar un comentario venenoso pero de inmediato notó las sonrisas de idiotas y el infinito contacto que estaban teniendo cuando normalmente eran cuidadosos con las muestras públicas de afecto. Esos dos ya habían follado, no tenía ninguna duda.  

 

—Vaya, ya era hora —sonrió cuando notó el sonrojo de los dos —. Quiero decir, ya era hora de que bajaran ¿qué estuvieron haciendo? —Preguntó inocente.

—Bueno, arreglando un poco y haciendo las maletas.

—Y haciendo otras cosas, seguro —Diego soltó una carcajada cuando Temo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bueno, creo que debemos irnos a desayunar —TJ intervino sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando.

 

La mañana trascurrió sin incidentes más que las bromas de Diego, las que Temo y Ari sortearon bastante bien. TJ y Cyrus se habían divertido todo el tiempo con esas interacciones, sin embargo, la mañana estaba acabando y ellos tendrían que partir pronto, así que era momento de despedirse.

 

—Bueno, supongo que tenemos que irnos —dijo Temo viendo la hora en su móvil.

—Antes de que se vayan, TJ y yo tenemos algo para ustedes —Cyrus sacó una pequeña caja de madera y la dejó sobre la mesa —. Es para que recuerden esta pequeña aventura y que sepan que ayudaron a dos personas a encontrar un camino que recorrer —TJ le sonrió a Cyrus.

 

Temo abrió la caja y se encontró con tres pulseras hechas con hilos de diferente tonalidad de verde.

 

—Mi mamá tenía un enorme libro que decía el significado de los colores junto con un montón de historias sobre ellos. Es cierto, el verde es el color de la esperanza, esa que ustedes nos dieron a nosotros para estar juntos. Pero también es el color que simboliza el crecimiento, el de ustedes, el nuestro y la renovación constante. Los tres se ganaron un lugar en nuestro corazón. Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros.

—O sea, lo de ustedes es hacerme llorar —Diego intentó aligerar el ambiente pero también estaba francamente conmovido por las palabras de TJ.

—Gracias, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por esto —Temo tomó las manos de TJ y Cyrus.

 

Se despidieron con un abrazo. TJ y Cyrus se marcharon tomados de la mano mientras Diego, Temo y Ari los observaban.

 

—Ha sido un viaje interesante —Ari pasó su brazo por los hombros de Temo —. Conocer a TJ fue como encontrarme conmigo mismo cuando estaba confundido. No sé, me sentí bien de poder ayudarle en algo.

—TJ se ganó un gran amigo —Temo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Y ustedes se llevaron la mejor parte —Diego rompió el abrazo de Temo y Ari para abrazarles él —. Por ser buenas personitas, el destino les premio como el tiempo suficiente para que por fin y después de tanta frustración, follaran. Eso sí que es un logro desbloqueado.

—¿Por qué te aguantamos?

—Porque sin mí la vida de ambos sería sumamente aburrida y recatada —Temo y Ari rieron pero Diego tenía razón —. Ahora, basta de hablar. Tenemos que irnos.

 

****

 

Temo se removió entre los brazos de Ari. No dejaba de pensar en la mueca de disgusto que había tenido una mujer que había viajado al otro lado del pasillo. Era odio nada disimulado. Dos chicos con rasgos latinos, abrazados, era un bonito caldo de cultivo para personas como esa mujer. Temo seguía creyendo que la gente criticaba igual en todos lados cuando se encontraba con algo distinto a lo que se consideraba normal.

 

El odio y el rechazo seguían allí, escondidos detrás de declaraciones políticamente correctas, detrás de comentarios velados abrigados con los pretextos de críticas constructivas, detrás del uso constante de eufemismos cobardes. Temo observo la muñeca de Ari, traía puesta la pulsera que TJ y Cyrus les habían regalado; esperanza, Temo quería pensar que existía la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

 

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Ari. Temo observó a Ari, joder, era hermoso. ¿Cuánto tendrían que pasar en la ciudad? ¿Cuántas miradas reprobatorias? ¿Cómo cambiaría su vida y su historia juntos?

—Sólo estaba pensando en el viaje a la ciudad —Dijo por fin intentando poner en palabras algunos de sus dudas —. Una parte de mi tiene miedo, ¿sabes? Conocerás otras personas y pueden robarte de mi lado… —Ari rió por lo irónico que resultaba todo pues ese había sido su pensamiento todo el fin de semana.

—¿Crees que no tengo miedo de lo mismo? Vas a regresar a tu elemento. Una escuela fresa, con tus amigos fresas, que van a encontrarse con un tipo maravilloso. Pero vale la pena el riesgo. El mundo necesita a alguien como tú, con tus ideas, con tu tenacidad y con tus ganas inmensas de hacer un cambio real y positivo para todos.

—El mundo también necesita a alguien como tú. Tu música inspira, eres un ejemplo de alguien trabajador, de una persona con una maravillosa capacidad para trasmitir sentimientos y emociones a través de tu música. No sabes cuánto te admiro…

 

Se miraron a los ojos de una manera tan intensa que ambos sintieron despertar en sus cuerpos esa necesidad de estar juntos.

 

—Creo que estamos por llegar —Ari se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Temo ligeramente enronquecida.

—Es la mejor noticia que me has dado en mucho tiempo —intentó bromear pero lo cierto era que empezaba a estar ansioso por quitarle toda esa ropa a Temo y hacerlo vibrar.

—Tengo otra noticia —Temo se acercó lentamente hasta que pudo susurrarle al oído —, muero por sentirte —Ari cerró los ojos.

 

Temo sonrió cálidamente ante la reacción de su novio. Su relación estaba dando un nuevo giro, se estaban conociendo en un nuevo terreno, uno íntimo y excitante. Aún no estaba seguro que les depararía el futuro, de lo que estaba seguro, era que quería recorrer todo el camino tomando de la mano a Ari.

**Author's Note:**

> Es una locura. No sé que esta pasando conmigo.


End file.
